The love we had
by sugarsweet1995
Summary: A trip to memory land. Ruby and Emma are spending four weeks of the summer in beautiful Storybrook. It was suposse to be a summer of adventure and making friends but something or someone changed that for Emma. This is a swanqueen story, Neal is only mentioned a few times and only appears in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story, I hope you like it.**

 **Some people told me they wanted more chapter to difficult circumstances or a sequel and I think I will start and brainstorm on some ideas for a sequel. You guys can participate in the brainstorm, just let me know, you can comment or find me on twitter, sugarsweet_19**

 **But let us start with this one first**

 **The Love we had**

 **Chapter 1: Remembering memories**

She closes the door of the cab and pays the driver. She turns around and looks at the old house. It hadn't changed a lot. She walks up the driveway, her bags in her right hand and in the left one the keys of the house. She walks up the porch and smiles at the sight of the white swing bench. She puts her bags down before opening the door and walking in.

The few pieces of furniture were covered with white blankets and dust. She walks in and goes to the living room. She pulls the white blanket of the brown sofa and sits down. She needs to giver herself a moment and she closes her eyes. She breaths in and let the smell of the house fill her nostrils.

" _Granny? What are you making? It's smells delicious."_

" _You will see in a minute."_

" _Come on granny just let me peak."_

" _Emma don't you dare open that oven."_

She shakes her head when she thinks she can smell the scent of chocolate chip cookies. She stands back up and returns outside to gather her bags. She walks up the stairs and notices that the same step creaks when her foot steps on it. She walks to her old room and pulls the white blanket off the bed as well so she puts her bags on it.

There's no need to unpack, she only will be here for a few days. There is a sound downstairs and soon it's followed by a familiar voice.

"Emma! Is that you?" Emma's mouth turns into a smile and she hurries down the stairs. When she sees her best friend she jumps on her and embraces her tightly.

"Ruby! I'm so happy to see you." She can hear Ruby chuckle against her shoulder.

"Don't squeeze so tight Emma, I'm not going anywhere." Emma takes a step back and Ruby let her hands fall on her stomach. Emma follows the movement and is shocked to see her friend with a swollen stomach.

"Ruby? You're pregnant?" The brunette nods happily and Emma can't help but give her another tight hug.

"Wow who would have thought that you would be the first one the get pregnant." Emma says letting go of Ruby again and running her hands on the brunette's stomach.

"You listen to me little one, you better grow up as crazy and wonderful as your mother." Ruby gives Emma a gentle push.

"Yes who have thought that I would be the first one." She looks down at her stomach. "I wish Granny was still here to see it." Ruby whips the moisture out of her eyes.

"I miss her so much Emma." Emma takes Ruby's hands and can't help but feel herself getting emotional.

"I miss her too. I'm sorry I haven't been here for everything. I let you and her down. I'm so sorry." Ruby shakes her head and lifts Emma chin up making her look into her eyes.

"I and she knew why you didn't come back after that summer Emma and we understood. You can't blame yourself forever, I don't want that and so did granny." Ruby whips the tears out of Emma's eyes.

"Now let's go and see if that old yellow beetle of her still works." Ruby says smiling.

They open the old garage and Emma can't help the grin that forms on her mouth when she sees the yellow beetle. How many times they had driven it during that summer, the whole gang in a car that was too little to hold six people.

Ruby tosses the keys to Emma who unlocks the doors. She let her hand glide of the iron framing before getting in the car.

"Let's see of our little bug still has some life in it." She turns the keys and the engine comes to life.

"Come on Emma let's ride." Ruby says grinning and placing her sunglasses on her nose. Emma gives gas and soon they find themselves enjoying the roads of Storybrook.

Emma drove and Ruby pointed out the places they use to go too but had changed during the years. The old library that formerly was vacate, was now renovated and up and running. Ruby had already been there to get some baby books and she had met a very nice librarian, Belle.

Emma couldn't help but remember that one stormy night when she and…No she couldn't thing about those things anymore. It was all in the pass and she had let it go, she had moved on.

They drove past Marco's old furniture shop and Ruby told Emma that August had taken over the shop after his father had cut his three fingers off on his right hand.

"He's coming to dinner tonight." Ruby informs Emma.

"That's nice, I haven't talked to him in ages." It was true after that summer she had only had a couple of brief moments off contact with her friends here.

They drive further until they come to the docks. The sun was standing high in the sky, Emma could feeling her stomach grumbling meaning that it must be lunch time. Ruby who knew that her friend has like a biological clock for food opens up her handbag and reveals two sandwiches. They get out of the car and sit down at the only bench there.

This use to be Emma's favourite spot but so much had happened and being there just gave her heartache. Ruby could see the change in her friend and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, she still lives here." Ruby says making Emma look up.

"She….She does?" Emma asks insecure.

"She never left." Emma took a bite from her sandwich not knowing what to say. She let her eyes fall to the left side of the bench. It wasn't so clear anymore but there was no denying the engraved markings that were still there. R+E 4Ever.

She closes her eyes and let her fingers traces over the markings.

 **It had been 10 years….**

"Mom stop worrying! It's just for the summer." Mary was holding her daughter, actually she was almost choking her. David had to put a hand on his wife's shoulder to make her loose her grip.

"It's just…..you never been away from home so long." Mary sobs holding a hand over her mouth.

"It's going to be okay M&M granny is going to take care of us just fine. And you can skype with Emma anytime." Ruby says trying to sooth the worried mother.

"I have been going to granny's every summer since I was old enough to fly on my own, it's all going to be just fine."

David gives Emma a hug and whispers in her ear. "Have as much fun as you can have but be careful."

Emma smiles. "I will dad." She loves her father casual but careful look on the world. Emma was a foster child and it had taken her some time to find herself a home and she knew she had found it with the Swan's.

The girls took their backpacks when they heard the announcement of their flight but before they could go to the gate Emma felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You weren't going to go before saying goodbye to me were you?" A familiar voice says and Emma starts grinning.

"Neal!" Emma turns around instantly kissing her boyfriend on the lips.

"I thought you had to work this summer." He nods and let his forehead rest against hers.

"I have but I couldn't let you go before saying goodbye." He kisses her on the nose making her chuckle.

"Don't fall in love with any cute American boys, okay." Emma smiles and shakes her head.

"Never I'm coming back home to you, I love you Neal."

"I love you too Emma." They gave each other a final kiss when Ruby started pulling at Emma's arm and saying that they really had to go now.

The girls were smiling when they entered the plane. These were going to be the best four weeks of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sweet home Storybrook**

"Come on Emma granny is already waiting for us." Ruby says throwing Emma an irritated glance. Ruby was irritated because she hadn't been able to sleep the whole flight and Emma had slept from the moment the flight took off.

"Hey, don't be crumpy at me because you couldn't sleep." Emma says taking her backpack of the pick-up carousel. Ruby huffs and takes her phone out.

"Granny is standing with the car at exit G." The girls walk through the airport to exit G. The moment they are outside they can hear someone shouting.

"RUBY!" A old plump woman shouts standing next to the most perfect car Emma has ever seen, a yellow beetle. Ruby walks to the woman and is immediately engulfed in a embrace.

"Hallo granny, I missed you so much." Granny gives Ruby a kiss on the cheek before letting her go and turning to Emma.

"You must be Emma. I'm Eugenia but please call me granny." Granny says pulling Emma in a tight embrace and giving her a kiss as well.

"You girls must be tired." Granny walks around the car and opens the trunk of the little car. "Put your backpacks in the trunk and we can hit the road." The girls do as granny says, squeezing their backpacks in the trunk and entering the car.

"You're going to love Storybrook Emma, it's quiet, everyone knows everyone and there is enough to do, to have a real summer adventure." Granny says making conversation.

"Yeah, Ruby has been making me jealous for the past three years. Every time she came back home she would tell me all about her adventure with the gang." Granny laughs.

"Oh, yes the gang. Will the gang of four will soon change in the gang of five." Granny says looking at Emma.

"Oh and Ruby! Graham has been asking about you." Granny looks in her rear-view mirror at Ruby. Emma turns to look at Ruby seeing the blush on the brunette's cheeks.

"Wait is this THE Graham?" Emma asks.

"Yes it is." Granny answers before Ruby can say anything.

"Granny!" Ruby squeals.

"What? Don't be ashamed Ruby! He's a real catch." Granny says winking at Emma.

"What about you Emma? Do you want a summer romance because August is a catch as well." Granny grins already planning to set the girl up.

"Granny! Emma has a boyfriend, she's only here for the adventure not the romance." Granny shrugs and rolls her eyes.

"You can't possible know what can happen Ruby. And Storybrook as the same saying as Las Vegas, What happens in Storybrook stays in Storybrook."

Granny knew what she was talking about. She had have a few love affairs over the years and if she wanted she could still have some more but her age was holding her back.

"Granny!" Ruby squeals again and Emma can't help but laugh at how the two interact with each other. Emma wondered how she would interact with was a grandparent. She didn't have any grandparents they died before she got adopted but if she would have them, she wished they would be like granny.

An hour passes before they enter the town line and Emma can finally see why Ruby loves to spend her summer here. While the car puffs further in to the town, people watch them pass and Emma can immediately see how small the town is. Granny has to stop several times to greet people who pass them. It gives Emma time to look at everything.

The old clock tower, the little bakery and ice shop. Children are running around and playing in the park. Old men and women are sitting outside their homes watching people and talking. It's something so surreal for Emma, like something you can only see in movies but in this town it's real. They pass the town hall and post office and drive to a more 'Granny's words' calmer neighbourhood. Emma didn't know why she would call it a more calmer neighbourhood, the whole town is like the most calmest place Emma has ever been. Back home they lived in a big apartment in the middle of the city, close to her parents workplaces and close to her school.

When they arrive at the granny's home Emma can't help but smile. It's perfect, the front garden is covered with different flowers, there is a light blue mailbox with a drawing of a wolf on and Emma can see a white swing bench on the white porch.

"Home sweet home!" Ruby says taking her backpack out of the trunk. "Come I'll show you your room Emma." Ruby says walking up the porch and into the house.

"Dinner will be ready at six Ruby! I expect your bags to be unpacked by then." Granny tells them before the girls go upstairs. Emma let her hands wonder over the soft wallpaper with the flower pattern. There are frames everywhere with the most adorable pictures. There's one with a younger granny standing proud next to a building called granny's diner, Emma remember passing a little diner place that looks exactly like the one in the picture.

"That's granny's diner, granny owns it but she isn't involved with the daily running anymore. It was too stressful not good for her heart." Ruby says pointing at the picture.

"We are going there tomorrow to meet the gang." Ruby says walking further upstairs.

"So this is my room." Ruby says putting her bag on the flowery bed with the iron headframe. "And this is your room." Ruby says passing Emma and pointing to the room next to hers.

Emma opens the door and the first thing she notice is the bright light shining through her window. Her room is located at the back of the house so Emma has a beautiful view of the back yard and the woods behind them. She puts her bag on the bed, it's the same like ruby's and it's creaks a little. Emma walks to the window and opens it to let some air inside. To her surprise she can hear birds singing which is a real difference with her life with her parents. The only thing she hears when she opens the window in her room is yelling or the trumping of cars.

The girls take their time to unpack there things before going downstairs where granny is stirring in a big pot on the stove.

"I hope you like chicken stew with white sauce." Granny asks turning and looking at Emma.

"Don't worry granny, Emma is like a food machine, she eats everything and she eats a lot." Granny laughs.

"I think we are going to get along just fine girl." Granny says starting to smash the potatoes. Ruby and Emma sit down at the table and wait for Granny to finish cooking.

"So what are you girls going to do tomorrow?" Granny asks pouring some milk through the potatoes.

"We are going to meet the gang at granny's for breakfast and we will discuss wat we are going to do for the rest of the summer there." Granny nods and puts the food on the table. They serve themselves and Emma can't help but moan at the delicious food.

"Mmm, granny this is wonderful." She says making granny smile.

"I know." Granny grins.

After dinner they help granny clean everything up before retreating to the living room. Ruby and Emma place themselves on the brown sofa while granny sits down in the armchair and starts knitting while the girls watch television.

An hour passes and Ruby can't help but fall asleep. Emma helps Ruby upstairs before deciding to get some rest herself. Emma's intentions were good but after an hour turning and making the bed creak she can't take it anymore and gets up. Granny who sees the light in Emma's room knocks on the door.

"Emma? Is everything alright?" Granny asks sticking her head through the door.

"Yeah, It's just I can't sleep. I think I slept to long on the flight." Granny nods in understanding.

"What do you normally do when you can't sleep?" Granny asks.

"Well I exercise, I try to make my body tired." Emma answers the question.

"Well why don't you go out for a run or something?" Granny says and Emma frowns at the suggestion.

"Go for a run in the evening? It's almost dark." Emma says looking outside.

Granny laughs. "This is Storybrook Emma, No need to worry. Go for a run, I think it will do you good."

Emma feeling reassured grabs a running short and top. She goes downstairs and puts her running shoes on.

When Emma is outside she can feel herself breath the evening air in making her muscles awake and ready for a good exercise. She starts running back to town past the post office and the town hall. She takes a turn and can see a furniture shop with a beautiful wooden music box in the window. She runs further passing granny diner noticing how it reflects granny's personality. She turns a left running through a neighbourhood with big and fancy houses when she realizes that she doesn't know how to get back to granny's place. She stops and looks around it can't be far because she can see the same woods that she can see from her window in her room. She walks further passing a house that takes her breath away for a minute, it's big a big white mansion and Emma thinks it's like the smaller version of the white house. While still staring Emma doesn't notice the door of the house opening and a brunette girl running out. When Emma sees her she takes a step back not wanting to look like creeper. The girl runs past her and Emma can sees tears blinking on the girl's cheeks. Emma wants to say something but the girl is already too far for her to hear Emma.

Emma runs further and finds a little passage from the rich neighbourhood to the one granny lives on. She can feel her muscles being tired when she climbs up the stairs trying not to wake granny or Ruby. She closes her door silently and let herself fall on the bed. The run did her good she stands back up and walks to the widow stretching her limbs and looking out of the window. Emma squeezes her eyes looking out in the distance she can see the big white mansion where she had saw the girl. Emma wonders why the girl looked so sad. She shrugs her shoulders. It's none of her business, she doesn't think about it anymore and gets herself ready for bed. Tomorrow she's going to meet the gang.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The gang**

It was still early in the morning when Emma was awoken by a loud banging on the door followed by granny's voice.

"GRAHAM! Stop that banging on my door or I will bang your head against it." Granny yells while opening the door. Graham greets her with a bright smile.

"Good morning granny! I hear that two girls have arrived and I'm here to welcome them." He says hugging and kissing granny on the cheek.

"Alright, they are still upstairs in bed. Go and wake them up." Graham hurries upstairs taking two steps at the same time. He knocks on Ruby's door before opening it and jumping on the bed waking Ruby who screams from shock.

"GRAHAM! You piece of shit, get of my bed!" Ruby says laughing her ass of while Graham is tickling her.

"Are you going to wake up or do I need to tickle you further?" Graham asks laughing.

"Okay, okay I surrender. I'm awake, now get off me." Ruby says turning her body making Graham stumble of the bed.

"Why don't you go and see if Emma's awake? She's in the room next to me." Ruby says getting out of bed and walking to bathroom.

"Alright a new victim." Graham rubs his hands together and opens the door only to be met by an already dressed and awake Emma.

"Ooh you are already awake." Graham says pouting. "I wanted to wake you."

"Sorry better luck next time." Emma says smiling at the handsome boy.

"Well let me at least introduce myself properly. I'm Graham and who are you, lovely creature?" Graham asks giving her his most bright smile.

"This lovely creature is called Emma and I think we are going to get on just fine." Emma says with a grin. Ruby walks out of the bathroom and jumps on Grahams back.

"Alright, I'm ready! Let's go and have some breakfast, I have missed everyone so much." Graham goes downstairs with Ruby still on his back.

"Granny can we use the bug?" Ruby asks. Granny smiles at the trio and tosses Ruby the keys.

"Drive safely." Granny warns them. "And tell Ashly that I will come and check on the diner this afternoon."

"We will see you later."

They wave granny goodbye and position themselves in the car.

"We will go and get Kathryn first and we pick up August second." Graham says getting behind the wheel.

"Are you sure we are all going to fit in this little car?" Emma asks getting in the backseat.

"We will have to squeeze together but It will work." Ruby says sitting next to Emma.

Graham starts the car and pulls out of granny's driveway.

"So Kathryn who is she?" Emma asks Ruby.

"She's the princess of the group. She lives on Mifflin street, it's the street behind us on the other side of the woods. Emma nods it's the street she had gotten lost in last night and where she saw that sad girl.

"But don't underestimate her, we might call her the princess but she can drink like a peasant." Ruby continues. It doesn't take long for them to get the Mifflin street, they pass the big white mansion and they park the car at the house next to the big mansion. So this Kathryn and the sad girl are neighbours Emma thinks. Maybe she can ask Kathryn about the girl.

Graham walks out of the car and is almost at the front door when it's pulled open and a happy looking blonde runs to Graham and jumps on him. When she stops hugging Graham she looks passed him and sees Ruby sitting.

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! The gang is getting back together." She yells throwing her fist up in the air.

Graham and Kathryn walked back to the car when Emma sees the door of the white mansion open and the sad girl of last night is standing in the doorframe looking at them. She watches them for a minute before closing the door with a bang and walking in the direction of the town.

Kathryn goes to sit next to Ruby and hugs her before looking at Emma.

"You must be Emma, it's nice to meet you." Kathryn holds out her hand and Emma shakes it. Graham starts the car again and before they know it they are passing the girl who is walking on the sidewalk.

"Who's that?" Emma asks looking at the girl while Kathryn who follows her gaze.

"O that Regina Mills, my neighbour." Kathryn says but doesn't say anything further.

"I have missed you Ruby! How is school in Europe?" Kathryn asks while Emma keeps looking at the retreating form of the girl…..of Regina. She wonder if it would be weird to ask questions about her but Kathryn was to focused on Ruby telling a story that Emma let it go.

They drive further and at the furniture shop they park the car and get out.

"We can walk from here to granny's, we just have to the kidnap August from the shop." Ruby says getting scarves out of the glove compartment and handing them to everyone. They bind the scarves over their faces making sure that people can only see their eyes.

"Let's go!" Ruby says making a gun with her hands and acting like a real life spy entering the shop.

"Hands in the air!" Ruby commands the old man who can't help the way his mouth turns into a smile.

"O no! Bandits what are you doing here." The man jokily asks of Ruby.

"We are here for your son." Graham says keeping his voice low.

"Yes where is he." Kathryn jumps in holding up her scarf with her hand because it's sliding of her face.

"What's the noise out here?" Another voice asks entering the shop before bursting out in laughter when he sees his friends.

"O MY GOD! Really guys? The bandit routine? You are here the kidnap me?" He asks laughing.

Ruby pulls her scarf down and hugs August. "You know I need to make an big entrance!" She says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you do." August says returning a kiss when his eyes lock on the fourth bandit.

"And who is this bandit?" He asks Emma.

Emma pulls her scarf off and extends her hand. "Emma…Emma Swan." August grins and takes Emma's hand but instead of shaking it he pulls her forward and gives her a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Emma, welcome to Storybrook." He says.

"Dad I'm going to granny's do you need my help this afternoon? " August asks his father, who had gone back to work, carving a little wooden doll.

"No you go and have fun boy." The old man says smiling.

"Goodbye Marco." The other bandits say before leaving the shop.

"You guys are awesome." August says entering granny. The boys go in first and claim the booth at the back of the diner. The three girls join them before Ashley comes over to take their order.

"Welcome back Ruby!" Ashley says smiling. "So what can I get you guys?"

Emma let her eyes roam over the room while Kathryn orders pancakes for everyone. The diner is cosy and old fashioned, and to Emma's surprise she actually likes it. She's looking at the old menu board when her eye catches the brunette hair of the sad girl. She's sitting alone at a small table reading a book and stirring her drink. Emma takes her time to watch the girl noticing how beautiful she actually is. She has short cut hair that bounces of her shoulders, she's biting her lip in concentration while her chocolate brown eyes scan every sentence of the book.

"Emma…..Emma….! Hey Emma!" Ruby gives Emma a gentle push. "What are you looking at." Ruby asks following Emma's gaze.

"Oh the evil queen is here." Ruby says grabbing everyone's attention.

"Evil queen?" Emma asks watching everyone nod.

"Yes we call her the evil queen because she doesn't have heart. I have lived here my whole life and she has never said a nice word to me." August says while Ashley puts their ordered pancakes on the table.

"Kathryn knew her before she became the evil queen." Graham says putting a piece of pancake in his mouth.

"You did." Emma asks curiously. She doesn't know why but the brunette intrigues her.

"Yes I did, I actually use to call her my friend before she called me a bitch and never wanted to see me again." Kathryn says bitter sipping her orange juice.

"Well I'm happy she isn't me friend anymore because I'm sitting with you guys and she's sitting all be herself." Kathryn pours syrup on her pancakes.

Emma looks away from the girl and starts paying attention to her pancakes. She takes a bite and can't help but moan. The pancakes taste delicious Emma pours some syrup on them but before she can take a bite of her pancake a large drip of syrup lands on her white shirt.

"Oh shit!" She says taking a napkin to whip away the sticky mess but only making it worse.

"I think you better clean in of with some water in the toilets." August suggest pointing to the toilets. Emma nods standing up and entering the toilet.

Emma takes a piece of paper wets it and starts rubbing the sticky mess away when someone enters the bathroom. Emma looks up and sees the brunette enter a stall. Emma wonders if she should leave to avoid a confrontation but something inside her tells her to stay and try to get to know the girl a little better.

So Emma waits until the girl leaves the stall looking a bit shocked when she sees Emma is still standing there and looking at her. "Hey." Emma says.

The girl ignores her and goes to stand next to Emma to wash her hands.

"I'm Emma, You're Regina right." The girl looks up at Emma and frowns. Emma sees her mouth open to say something but the girl changes her mind and shuts her mouth. She reaches for the towels, dry's her hands and leaves the toilet.

"Well it was nice to meet you Regina." Emma says before she leaves the toilet as well.

"Wow! Emma you're still alive!" Ruby says when Emma joins the gang again.

"Why wouldn't be alive?" Emma asks.

"We saw the evil queen enter the bathroom after you." Graham says pointing at Regina.

Emma smiles looking at the brunette. "Well I tried to talk to her but she just ignored me."

Kathryn frowns. "What she just ignored you?" Emma nods. Kathryn turns around and watches Regina with a worried look.

"Maybe she has changed. Maybe she isn't a bitch anymore." Kathryn says with a small voice.

"Come on Kathryn don't go there anymore. Last time you took pity on her, she made you cry for two days." August says taking Kathryn's hand in his.

"I know, I just …She was such a nice person when I father was still alive. She really was a good friend and…I sometimes miss that girl." Ruby puts a hand on Kathryn's shoulder and gives it a little squeeze.

"It's okay Kathryn we understand but let's forget about her alright. I'm here to have lots of fun and that crazy bitch isn't going to ruin it." Ruby says making Kathryn smile.

The gang starts discussing what they are going to do for the rest of the summer but Emma can't help but space out of the conversation. Her mind keeps drifting to Regina, she has never felt like this before. Something is making her so curious about her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Proper introduction**

After enjoying a day at the park with the gang they were heading back home to granny's. They had decided to go to the little beach tomorrow to get tanned. Granny laugh at that.

"Don't forget your sun lotion this time. Last year you came back looking like a lobster." Emma could easily imagine that picture. Ruby gave granny a gentle push making the older woman stop laughing at her.

"You don't have to remind me every time. It happened ones, I wouldn't forget."

They had dinner and after dinner they decided to play a board game. It was Emma's first time playing a board game. Back home she just had her phone, laptop and some books to entertain herself, so the first thought Emma had about playing a board game was that it was going to be boring but boy did she thought wrong.

The first game of monopoly Disney, Emma played as Dumbo, was won by granny who laughed when Emma started cursing because granny had just bankrupt her.

"God dammed granny! Don't you have any mercy! Let me play another round and I will pay you back later." Emma pleaded but granny just shook her head and demanded Emma to give her the money.

After the third game in which Emma had actually earned some before loosening again to Ruby, granny called it a night. The older woman went upstairs leaving the two girl downstairs.

"So Emma, what do you think about August?" Ruby asks grabbing two beers out of the fridge.

"I'm thinking I have a boyfriend back home." Emma says taking one of the beers and taking a sip.

"O come on! A little love adventure, I won't tell him when we're back him. Promise." Emma chuckles and shakes her head.

"No Ruby I'm not that kind of girl." Ruby huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Fine you're lost."

"What about you and Graham? Last summer you had a love adventure, do you think there is room for a sequel of that adventure?" Emma asks grinning.

Ruby looks down at her bottle and Emma can see the blush on her cheeks.

"I have to admit I have been thinking about it and he has gotten even more handsome then last year." Ruby says, the corners of her mouth turning in a bright smile.

They both had second beers when Ruby said she was tired and was going to bed.

"You do that. I'm going for a run, to run of the alcohol, you know how quickly I get a hangover." Ruby nods.

"Alright see you in the morning, be careful."

Emma had to admit that from everything there was to enjoy in Storybrook she was enjoying the evening breeze the most. It gave her so much energy she felt like she could run for hours. And run she did the whole way back to town at full speed passing the furniture shop and diner but instead of going to same route as yesterday she turned and ran to the docks.

When Emma saw the same sad brunette girl sitting she stopped running and just stood there watching her. Emma hadn't thought she would see her again today but yet here she was and there she was sitting.

Emma breathed in and approach the bench Regina was sitting on quietly. Only when she was in ear distance she spoke.

"So did you come here as well last night." Emma watches the girl jump up and turn around.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Regina yells at Emma.

Emma smiles and holds her hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry didn't mean to startle you but thank you for not ignoring me this time." Emma walks over to the bench and sits down.

"What are you doing?" Regina asks irritated by the blonde's present.

"I'm taking break. I have been running around town for half an hour, I need a break if I want to get back to granny's." Emma says looking Regina in the eye.

Regina scoffs and turns around ready to walk away when Emma grabs her arm making her turn around.

"What wrong?" Emma asks.

Regina pulls her arm form Emma. "You are what's wrong! I was sitting here just fine until you came."

Emma laughs and shakes her head making Regina frown even more.

"What's funny about that!" Regina asks. How dare this blonde girl laugh at her.

"It's funny how you try to push away any kindness. You can keep biting my head off I'm only going to be that much nicer to you."

Regina crosses her arms and rolls with her eyes. "And why is that? Why do you show me kindness?"

Emma sits up straighter and holds Regina's gaze making the brunette a little uncomfortable.

"Because I think you need some kindness in your life."

Regina huffs but sits down next to Emma. "You don't know me and my life."

Emma nods. "That's true but I would like to know you."

Now it's Regina turn to gaze in Emma's eyes.

"Why?" She asks her voice only shaking a little.

"You intrigue me." Emma answers making Regina blush.

"Alright what would you like to know?" Regina says crossing her legs and leaning against the bench while staring at the boats at the dock.

"Tell me why you were crying last night." Emma asks knowing that Regina would probably deny that she ever was.

"I didn't cry yesterday and even if I had how the hell would you know." Regina says still avoiding to look at Emma just to make sure that the blonde can't catch the lie in her eyes.

"Because I was running last night in your street and I saw you leaving your house in tears." Regina snaps her head up.

"Do you always disturb people in their private moments?" Regina snaps at her.

"Only the one who seem to need it." Emma smiles back but the smile can't charm Regina.

"Have a good evening….." Regina pauses having forgotten the blonde's name.

"It's Emma."

"Have a good evening Emma." Regina says turning around and leaving Emma on the bench alone. Emma waits until she doesn't see Regina anymore before she stands up and starts to run back. She was shocked about how high the brunette her walls were built but when she had spoking about showing her kindness she had seen cracks in the mask the brunette wears. She knew there had to be more about the girl then her friends at told her and something inside Emma was telling her to find this out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Forgetting the sun lotion**

The whole gang was again squeezed into the little yellow bug. The sun was shining bright and the music was loud. All this was one big sign that it was going to be a perfect day to visit the small but perfect beach of Storybrook.

The girls laid there towels down and watched how the guys sprinted to the water. August who cheated by making Graham trip was the first one in the water. Graham soon followed and pulled August down in the water, playfully drowning his friend.

The girls laughed at the sight of those two goofy boys playing in the water.

"I love going to the beach." Kathryn comments putting her sunglasses on her nose. Emma was looking through the bag for the sun lotion but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Ruby please tell me you brought the sun lotion?" Emma asks quirking an eyebrow at Ruby who was biting her lip.

"I think I forgot it." Ruby admits with a small voice.

Emma couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at the forgetful girl. "Granny told you to not forget it, you burn easily."

"I'm sorry I just forgot."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Give me the keys I'll go and get it." Ruby smiles and tosses Emma de keys.

"And if you are going can you bring some beers with you? I'm thirsty." Ruby whines.

"Sure, she you guys later."

The ride to granny wasn't long so Emma was back on the road in less than 30 minutes. Somehow it had become much warmer than we she left the beach. Emma opens the window and let the fresh air breeze into the car. She was almost at the beach when she saw Regina bending over the hood of her car at the side of the road. Emma parks the car and gets out.

"Car trouble." Emma asks.

Not expecting someone Regina is startled she jumps up and hits her head against the iron frame of the hood.

"Au Shit." The brunette yells out trying to rub the pain away.

"What the hell are you doing here again! Are you stalking me or something?" Regina asks angry when she turns around the face Emma.

"It's starting to look like that doesn't it." Emma says stepping forward and looking under the hood of the car.

Regina couldn't help herself but look at the little dripples of sweat that were gliding down the blonde's skin. She could feel her mouth getting dry and she wished she had some water with her.

"You're battery died. I can jumpstart it for you." Emma says not waiting for Regina's answer but already moving to the bug to get the cables.

"So what are you doing out here in long jeans and a long sleeved shirt." Emma asks looking Regina up and down. The woman must be melting by now.

Regina looks at herself and quirks an eyebrow. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asks

"Regina it's almost 30 degrees, aren't you melting."

Of course Regina was melting, she hadn't realise that it was going to be this hot today but she was not going to admit to her mistake of dressing to warm.

"No I'm not melting Emma." Emma hooks the cables to Regina's battery.

"The sweat on your forehead says something different." Emma says walking back to her car and turning the engine on.

"Now we only need to wait and let it run for a bit." Emma says stepping next to Regina who had just used her sleeve to whip away to sweat on her forehead.

"Now you still haven't answered my question." Emma says putting her hands in her back pockets.

"And what question was this again?" Regina asks crossing her arms while gazing at Emma.

"What were you doing before your car broke down?" Emma asks again.

"I…I guess I was going to town." Emma nods.

"And what were you planning on doing in town."

Regina uncrosses her arms and huffs. "Do you like to interrogate everyone? Or just me." Regina asks irritated with the blonde's questions.

Not planning to back down Emma answers her. "I think it's just you."

Emma gives her a bright smile and shuts the engine of the bug back off. "I think it will work now." Emma says collecting the cables from Regina's car and closing her hood.

"Thank you." Regina says but Emma has to lean in because she says it so soft Emma isn't really sure it's said at all.

"Your welcome and if you're not doing anything important in town, why don't you come by the beach. I'm there with Ruby, Kathryn and the boys. You just join us."

Regina let's out a sarcastic laugh. "What? Are you serious? They don't want me there."

"Why do you think that?"

Regina rolls her eyes. "I know what they all think of me , how they call me. 'The evil Queen' and that I don't have a heart."

Emma shrugs her shoulders. "Then why don't you prove them wrong?" Regina shakes her head and gets back in her car. Emma steps forward and leans against the door.

"Alright, if you change your mind and I hope you will because I would like you the come. We will be a the right side of the pier."

Regina gives her a small smile before driving away. Emma watches the brunette go before getting in the car and driving back to her friends.

Kathryn and Emma were lying on their towels while Ruby, August and Graham were cooling down in the water.

"So Emma Ruby tells me you have a boyfriend back home." Kathryn asks peeking a glance at Emma from behind her sunglasses.

"Yes I have. He's really sweet, we have been together for 8 months." Emma says turning her head to Kathryn.

"8 months, that a long time. You sure you don't want to try a American boy?" Emma starts laughing.

"What's wrong with you people. You're like the third person here who is actually encouraging me to cheat on my boyfriend."

Kathryn shrugs her shoulder. "Hey, you have to taste every flavour before you find you favourite one." Emma shakes her head and decides to not indulge any further in this conversation.

"Holy shit!" Graham says walking to the girls and gazing behind them.

"What's wrong?" Kathryn says following his gaze and leaning on her elbows. "Holy shit! What the hell is she doing here?"

Emma interested in what the commotion is turns around and can't help her mouth turning in a smile when she sees Regina looking uncomfortable at them in her shorty short and white blouse where you can see the black bikini top through. Emma stands up and walks to her.

"Hey, you came." Emma says not noticing how the brunette's eyes glide over her body that is only hidden behind the yellow fabric of her bikini.

"Well I had to see what the fuss was about." Regina says clearing her throat that became dry again from looking at the blonde.

"I hold you a spot next to me just in case you were going to stop by." Emma says walking back while seeing her friends gaze at Regina.

"You guys! Stop staring at her. You're freaking her out." Emma whispers.

"Emma! What is she doing here." Ruby says. She and August had come out of the water when they had seen Regina standing next to Emma.

"I came across her driving back here and I invited her. She seemed lonely." The all shut up when Regina comes closer and unpacks her towel to go and lie next to Emma.

They all shrug and stay quiet for a while just to try to avoid a confrontation with the evil queen.

"I'm going back to the water. Are coming August?" Ruby asks not able to keep quiet any longer.

"Wait were going with you." Kathryn says taking a hold off Graham's arm and pulling him towards the water.

Emma shakes her head and looks at Regina just when she starts taking of her short and blouse off revealing a gorgeous body and Emma can't help but stare. Emma could have imagine how a beautiful body Regina had but this sight just took her breath away.

"Maybe you should take a picture, it will last longer." Regina says seeing how the blonde is looking at her.

"Well…..euh…you can judge me for looking if you look like that. You're crazy gorgeous." Emma says trying to sound casual and lying back down on her towel.

The comment leaves Regina shocked, no one had ever a nice comment for her, no one ever showed her any kindness and she was getting this all from the blonde. It made her confused.

After lying there for twenty minutes Emma was sweating like pig and there were two reasons for this, one it was freaking warm and two she was well aware how close Regina's body was lying next to her.

"You want to go in the water." Emma asks turning to Regina.

"Sure." Regina says feeling quit warm herself.

They walk to the edge of the water when Kathryn comes walking to them.

"We were just going to dry up but you guys enjoy the water." She says following the rest of the group back to the towels.

"Okay." Emma says stepping in the water. When she's almost knee deep she looks back but finds Regina still standing at the edge of the water.

"You coming?" Emma asks.

Regina turns her head and watches the group on the towels laughing and joking with each other.

"Maybe I should go." She says looking down at her toes. Emma walks back to Regina.

"Why?" Emma asks concern sounding through her voice.

"Because…you should enjoy being with you friends and I'm ruining that."

Emma raises her eyebrows. "What? No you're not. There were just going to dry up."

"For fuck's sack up are you stupid or something? Their avoiding me and because you are with me there are avoiding you as well. I should go."

Regina turns around and wants to walk away but Emma takes her hand making her stop.

"Don't go."

Regina looks at their joined hands and can't help but like how they feel together.

"I can't!" Regina says more forcefully pulling her hand out of Emma's grasp.

"Why not!" Emma says following Regina who is hurrying back to the towels.

"Leave me alone Emma!" Regina yells turning around abruptly. "Stop being nice to me, I'm not a good person! I don't want and deserve kindness." Regina grabs her towel not caring how they are looking at her.

"All hail the evil queen." Graham and August shout when Regina passes them.

"What the fuck guys! Stop saying that!" Emma says firm and gives them both a shove.

She sits back down on her towel and rubs her temples.

"What did you expect Emma." Ruby says sitting next to the blonde. "Did you really think that with your positive attitude you could change that bitch?" Ruby shakes her head.

"Yes! I did and it was working but you guys messed it up!" Emma says throwing her hands in the air out of frustration.

"What? What did we do?" Kathryn asks in astonishment.

"Really? You go in the water when she's lying on her towel and when I get her to go in the water you guys all of the sudden are going to dry on your towels. She left because she wanted me to have fun with you guys and thought she was ruining that."

Emma could see their face's turn, the were ashamed by their own behaviour now that someone had pointed it out to them.

"You're right Emma. We should have given her a change." Kathryn says.

"I have to admit I saw some of the girl I use to know when she was standing there. I think we should give her a change."

Emma looks around and can see everyone nodding their head.

 **I hope you like it please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait but here is the next one. I hope you like it, let me know**

 **Chapter 6: A night to remember**

"So who's going to go in?" Graham asks. After the beach the gang had gone home and had dinner with their family's before getting ready for the evening. Now they were parked at the white mansion and they had to decide who was going knock and convince Regina to come.

"I think Emma should knock and meet the notorious Cora Mills." Ruby says giving Emma a wink.

"What's the deal with Cora Mills?" Emma asks looking at her friends face. The look Ruby gave her wasn't one to give her more confidence.

"Well if we say Regina doesn't have heart, her mother Cora doesn't have a heart, conscience or soul." Graham says grinning.

"Their used to be a rumour that Cora Mills killed her late husband. So good luck Emma and if you don't survive, It was nice meeting you." August says putting a hand on Emma shoulder.

Emma rolls her eyes and opens the car door. She tries to walk as casually as she can to the front door but inside she's screaming. 'Get your act together Emma, it's not like this woman is going to kill you'. She rings the bell and throws a quick glance back at her friends when the door is opened.

An older woman is looking Emma up and down with disgust on her face. She's wearing a black tailored pantsuit and has black glasses on her nose.

"Can I help you?" She asks, her voice cold and bitter.

Emma swallows and gives the woman her best and brightest smile. "Yes, I would like to speak to Regina. I'm Emma her friend." The woman let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I'm sorry, did you just say her friend? Regina doesn't have friends."

Emma bites her lip and tries to look anywhere but the woman's eyes, somehow she things that looking in Cora eyes might just turn her into stone. "Well she has one in me." She bravely says.

Cora clenches her jaw but opens the door wind enough for Emma to step in.

"Wait her, I will call for her." Emma watches the woman walk to the bottom of the stairs.

"REGINA! REGINA! Come down here at once!" The woman cries before turning her gaze back to Emma and Emma swears she could physical feel to woman burn holes in her.

"What's wrong mother." Regina says appearing at the edge of the stairs.

"It's seems like you have a friend." Cora smiles sweetly at her daughter and points at Emma.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina asks in astonishment, she had never thought she would see the blonde again after this afternoon let alone see her in her home.

"Kathryn, Ruby and the guys wanted me to invite you to come with us to the cliff tonight." If Regina eyes could pop out of her head she would have been blind by now.

"But…they…I ….." Regina rambles.

"Yes Regina why don't you go out. Kathryn is our neighbour and she's from a very good family, so is Graham. It think you will have fun. Don't forget to put on your coat before you leave." Cora says leaving the two girls alone.

"Hey." Emma says in a small voice.

Regina snaps herself out of her shock and walks down the stairs. "Did you bribed them, your friends I mean?" Regina asks standing before Emma.

Emma laughs. "What? Of course not! They truly want you to come so you heard you're mother go and get your coat we're waiting outside."

Regina bites her lip and looks at the cloak closet in the hall.

"Come on, get your coat." Emma nudges Regina's shoulder. "We can't wait here all night."

When Regina and Emma finally left the house they were greeted by cheering.

"Whoa Whoa! Finally there are you guys!"

"Emma you survived!"

"Come on the cliff is waiting for us!"

When they came to the car Emma was struck by how small the car was and that having five people in it was already too much and now they had to fit in a sixed person.

"Alright Graham go sit in the back." Graham did what he was told and sat in the back with Kathryn and Ruby. Emma pushes the front seat as far back as she could and looked at Regina.

"So you on my lap or I on yours." She asks smiling and at dumbs trucked Regina.

"Excuse me? Your lap?" She asks not really understanding what Emma means.

"My lap it is." Emma sits down in the front seat and gestures with her hands for Regina to sit on her lap. Regina who doesn't feel really comfortable about this but doesn't want to hurt Emma's feelings sits down on Emma lap and closes the door.

"Alright let's get this car on the road." August says turning the engine on and pulling away from the fancy neighbourhood.

The whole drive to the cliff Regina couldn't help the rapid beating of her heart. She was well aware of strong muscles of Emma's thigh. The road to the cliff was a bumpy one and Regina had to hold herself steady with the handle on the door. When the car drove over a particular big bump in the road, Regina could feel Emma's hands holding her hips trying to support Regina during the drive. Emma wasn't aware of the effects that her hands were causing for Regina, who could see herself blush in the side mirror of the car. Regina hoped no one else could see her.

It was on a mountain in the woods of Storybrook that the cliff was located. August drove the car to the already constructed campfire place and shut the engine off.

They all got out of the car, the boys started the campfire and the girls collected the beers, blankets and marshmallows out of the trunk.

They were all sitting comfy in a circle close to the fire. Ruby was lying with her head on Graham's lap when August broke the silence and turned to Regina.

"So Regina tell me what happened between you and Kathryn. She told us you guy were friends once upon a time." Regina who was sipping from her beer looked briefly to Kathryn before turning back to August.

"I….I think we had a fight." Regina says looking to Kathryn for confirmation.

Kathryn nods. "Yes we did have a fight but you never told me why you were all the sudden so angry with me." Kathryn says.

"I was going through a difficult period. I was angry at everyone and I shut everyone out. I'm sorry if it cause you pain but that how I dealt with that period of my life." Regina drank her beer in one go and avoided the looks of everyone in the circle. She didn't want to tell these people about her life.

"If she doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't have to." Emma says sitting next to Regina.

"Why don't we play some truth or dare?" Emma says grinning around.

Ruby sits up with a bright smile. "Yeah I love truth or dare."

"Euh…." Regina hesitates before leaning close to Emma to whisper. "I don't know that game." Regina admits.

"Really?" Emma asks shocked. "Well it's easy, you can either choice truth or dare. If you choice truth you will get a question if you choice dare you will get a command. Fail to do this you have to drink. The person who's still sober wins."

Regina nods in understanding.

"I want to start." Kathryn says enthusiastic. "Ruby Truth or dare?"

Ruby looks at Kathryn suspiciously. " Truth!"

Kathryn gives her a grin. "How long is it going to take you and Graham to become summer loves again?" Kathryn asks.

Ruby turns her head to looks at Graham for a second before leaning forward and claiming his lips. They kiss each other passionately making the rest of the group cough to get their attention.

Ruby let's go of Graham lips and smiles at Kathryn. "Does that answer your question." She quirks an eyebrow.

"It does indeed." Kathryn says smiling.

"Alright, Emma. Truth or dare?" Ruby asks.

" Truth."

Ruby takes a second to think before coming up with her question.

"Okay, before you were with Neal and before you were so boring in love with each other. There were rumours of you and Jessica. I want to know how much of those rumours were true?"

Emma blushes before taking her beer and taking a sip.

"O MY GOD! EMMA! I didn't know you have played for the other team." Ruby says her mouth open and laughing.

"Hey! I'm just drinking here. I don't confirm any rumours." Emma says smiling but can't help the blush that is covering her cheeks.

The game goes on for half an hour. Everyone is getting questions, and tell embarrassment stories. Regina however was getting really drunk. She didn't want to answer most of the questions so she always had to drink and because they had drunk all the beer they were now drinking from a vodka bottle, Graham had brought from home.

"Okay!" August shouts a little loud. "Miss Regina Mills! Truth or dare!"

Regina looks at him with glazy eyes. "Truth!"

"Come on! You always choice truth and then you don't even answer the question." Ruby whines.

Regina bites her lip. It was true she always choose truth and didn't answer any question.

"Alright dare!" She says changing her mind.

August gleams and rubs his hands together. "Yeah! Finally!" He looks around for something to be the perfect dare.

"I dare you to jump of the cliff." He says pointing to the edge.

"August!" Emma yells eyes wide. "That's dangerous."

"Come one Em! It's not that dangerous, the three of us have already jumped from the cliff. It's only eight metre high." He says shrugging.

"Yeah but August that was during the day." Ruby says still sober enough to know that what he was asking is dangerous.

Regina stands up and walks to the edge of the cliff. There's a little swing in her hips. She looks down and turns back to the group.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Emma sips out her drink and walks to Regina. "No you're not! Are you crazy!" Emma says taking Regina's arm and pulling her back to the camp fire.

Regina pulls her arm out of Emma's grip. "What? You think I can't do it?"

Emma frowns. "Of course I know you can do it but I don't want you to, it's too dangerous."

Regina shakes her head.

"You think I'm scared! I'm not scared of danger! I'm the evil queen! I LOVE IT!" Regina shouts out the last part and pulls her shirt of her head. Emma is dumbs trucked for a second when she's sees Regina black bra. Regina who likes the way Emma is looking at her kicks of her shoes and starts pulling of her jeans.

"Jesus Regina." Emma says looking at the matching panties.

"See something you like?" Regina says giving her a evil grin before turning around and walking to the edge of the cliff. Emma has to mentally kick herself to get her to focus on the current situation ahead.

"Regina!" Emma says grabbing Regina's arm just in time. "you're not doing this."

Regina puts up her hands in surrender. "Okay, Okay! I'm not doing it." She says, Emma let's go of her arm and sighs. This gives Regina time to turn back around and with a yelp she jumps from the cliff.

"REGINA!" Emma screams in fright. August is the first one to come stand beside her and looks down.

"Holy shit, I didn't thought she would actually do it." He says looking down into the water but not seeing a sign of Regina.

"Can you guys see her." Kathryn asks worried.

Emma let her fingers run through her hair. "Oh FUCK! FUCK! REGINA!" She yells.

"I'm going after her." Emma says pulling her shirt over her head and undoing her belt on her jeans.

"No EMMA! We need to call someone!" Ruby says panic dripping through her voice.

" There's No time!" Emma says. She gives a little sprint before jumping from the cliff as well.

The others can only look and hope that their okay.

The moment Emma hit the water she feels like the air is being pushed out of her lungs. It was like someone was sticking tiny needles in her skin, the water was that cold. The moment Emma swam back to the surface she was looking around but couldn't find Regina anywhere.

"REGINA!" Emma screams, she was really panicking right now. She dives back down and forces her eyes to open under water but because of the darkness she can't see anything. Emma tried to stay under water as long as possible but soon she was out of oxygen and had to resurface again.

"FUCK!REGINA!" Emma screamed as loud as she could.

"Why are you yelling so loud." A voice comes from behind her. Emma turns her head and feels so much joy and relief when she sees Regina sitting in her black underwear on the wooden landing that leads to a ladder to go back up the cliff.

"Regina! What the hell! Why didn't you call out!" Emma yells frustrated at the brunette while swimming to her.

"I was but you were under water." The brunette says, her feet hanging over the surface of the water. Emma swam the last bit and climbs on the landing.

"Do you know how scared I was? I thought something happened to you!" Emma says grabbing the brunette's shoulders and shaking her a bit.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think, I guess I have drank a little bit too much." Regina says giggling and putting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"But I must say this was the wildest thing I have ever done. It made me feel alive."

Emma smiles and put her hand on the brunette's cheek. "Promise to never do that again."

"I promise." Regina says and she means it.

They stay there for a few seconds watching the shimmering of the water before there moment was broken by Ruby yelling to them to come back. Emma helps Regina on the ladder and can't help but look at her perfect shaped ass while she climbs up the stairs. Emma can feel her mouth going dry at the sight. It was the first time she felt physical attractive to a girl since Jessica.

Jessica was an older girl at Emma's school. She had beautiful curly hair, her body was already shaped like a woman's and it took Emma's breath away every time. One day Emma had gotten in detention for almost setting the science lab on fire and Jessica was there as well, she was the only one there. They had started talking and Jessica knew immediately that Emma had a crush on her. She was a rambling mess, so after detention Jessica wanted to have some fun and Emma didn't say no to her.

The moment Regina was up the cliff again, August, Ruby, Kathryn and Graham were upon her.

"Holy Shit, Regina! That was awesome." August says.

"Wow Regina badass." Ruby compliments.

"That was so dangerous but damn girl you have guts." Kathryn says pulling Regina with her to sit next her by the campfire and raping a towel over her.

Graham waited for Emma to climb up and gave her a blanket.

"You okay Emma." Emma nods and smiles when she sees Regina gleaming thankful for the attention she's getting right now.

After another two hours and to many vodka to get warm again, Emma is caring Regina up the porch of Regina's house.

"Sssssssshhhhhhh!" Regina is holding her finger against her lip.

"I have a key! Mother can't know I'm drunk!" Emma nods and watches how Regina tries to find her key in her purse.

"Give me your purse, I will get it." Regina hands over her purse and giggles. After five minutes of looking Emma finds the key and unlocks the door of the mansion.

"Where to Regina?" Emma asks looking at the brunette who is squeezing her eyes trying to figure out where she is.

"Where Am I." She asks looking at Emma.

Emma rolls her eyes and helps Regina up the stairs without making much noise. They pass two doors and Emma can breathe out In relief when she sees that the third door has Regina's name written in golden letters on it.

Emma walks inside and closes the door behind her when she turns she sees something that she isn't expecting. Regina has pulled her shirt back off and looks at Emma with desire in her eyes.

"I like you Emma." Regina says stepping closer to the blonde who can feel her heart beating faster with every step Regina takes.

"Regina, I think you need to go to sleep."

Regina stops just before Emma and much to close for Emma to feel comfortable. "Are you going to sleep with me?" Regina asks draping her arms over Emma's neck trying to pull her closer.

"Regina you're drunk and you don't like me like that." Emma says taking Regina arms and guiding her backwards until the brunette's legs hit the bed and make her stumble on it. Emma grabs Regina feet and pulls of her shoes. She wants to put them down but Regina grabs her by the waist and pulls Emma on top of her.

"Sleep with me Emma. I like you." Regina whispers in Emma's ear seductively.

Emma tries to push herself up and off Regina but the brunette has a strong grip. "Regina you have to let me go." Emma says trying the wiggle herself out of Regina's grip.

"Promise me you come back tomorrow." Regina says in a serious voice looking Emma in the eye.

"I'll come back tomorrow." Emma says smiling when she sees the relief on Regina face.

"Okay." Regina let's go of Emma and Emma helps her slip under the covers.

"Emma…." Regina whispers.

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be alone anymore." Regina says voice so soft and warm.

"You're never going to be alone anymore. I promise." Emma says kissing Regina's temple and watching her close her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The morning after**

"RUBY! You better wake up right now!"

Emma jumps up from the sound of Granny shouting through the house. She rubs her eyes and looks at the clock on het nightstand it was a little after nine in the morning, meaning that Emma had only been sleeping for five hours. She groaned but woke up any when she opens the door, she sees granny standing with her arm in her sides.

"Good morning Emma." Granny says when she notices that Emma is awake.

"Good morning granny. What's going on!" Emma says looking into Ruby's room.

"O my god! Ruby!" Emma says smiling when she sees Ruby stumbling through the room trying to pull on some clothes while Graham does the same. Both were Cleary embarrass because granny kept an eye on both while they were changing.

"You are in trouble young lady! You know I don't allow sleepovers with boys! And I also don't appreciate you coming home and vomiting in my rosebushes. Yes I saw you last night!" Granny says angry.

Graham passes the old woman with his face down and in a shade of red. Emma pats his shoulder when he walks down stairs.

"You come and eat some breakfast and as punishment you will do chores for me today." Granny says and walks away.

Emma can't help smile when Ruby's face looks like she's going to vomit again.

"Hangover?" Emma questions and Ruby nods her head but the action causes her head too thump even louder.

After breakfast and some aspirin Ruby had to clean up the rosebushes and attend to the whole garden. Emma had wanted to help Ruby but granny told her that it's was her punishment and that she doesn't want Emma to help her.

Emma who wouldn't dare to undermine granny's authority decided to visit Regina. She had promise that she would check up on her and Emma was a girl who keeps her promises.

Emma drove the yellow bug to the white mansion and knocked on the heavy white door. She hoped Regina would be the one to answer the door but instead Emma was greeted with a very pissed looking Cora.

"Yes! How can I help you?" She asks bitterly.

"Hello Miss Mills I was wondering how Regina was doing this morning? And if she might want to do something today." Cora looks her up and down before giving a nod with her head gesturing for Emma to come inside.

"Come with me." Cora says walking to a side door that leads to an old office in the house. Cora closes the door and gestures for Emma to go and sit on the leather sofa.

"I would like you to stay away from my daughter." Cora says watching Emma like a lion would watch an antelope.

"She does not need friends like you. Or did you really think you could bring my drunk daughter home without me noticing." Emma swallows and can't help but look down when Cora's gaze is making her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, we played this game and I didn't notice in time how drunk she was." Emma says apologetic.

"Sorry will not get you very far. You will stay away! You're a bad influence on her."

Emma snaps her head up hearing the comment. She might be a lot of things but hell if she's going to let someone tell her that's she's a bad influence or bad friend.

"I'm not a bad influence. I'm a responsible girl and I promise next time I will make sure that's she doesn't drink that much." Emma says bravely gazing back at Cora.

Emma could swear she saw a shock expression on the woman's face before the cold mask was slipped back up. Cora Mills had never been spoken back to and especially not by a young girl.

"There will not be a next time! You and my daughter are no friends! Leave my home right this minute!" Cora says angry pointing at the door.

"I need to speak to Regina." Emma tries again but Cora doesn't want to hear it.

"GET! OUT!"

Not wanting to make things worse Emma leaves to house. She could believe why Regina was so cold at first after meeting this woman. What was her goal? Keeping her daughter isolated from the real world, to keep her unhappy? No Emma wasn't going to let that happen. She hadn't known Regina very long but she did care about the girl.

Emma watches to house with narrowed eyes. There must be a way to get to Regina. Emma walks back to the car knowing that Cora Mills might be looking at her. So Emma drives back to granny's house parks the car in the garage and puts on some running clothes. She heads out running through the backyard and into the woods.

It takes a while for her to get to the other side of the woods and to the backyard of the white mansion. She hides being a big tree and watches the house. There are some vines growing to the side of side building where the garage is located. If she can get on the garage with the vines she could get to the window, Emma thinks might be Regina's room.

She waited a while making sure that no one was outside before she sneaks up to the vines and starts climbing the side of the building. Emma was in that moment happy for her athletic physique cause she was able to lift herself up to get the flat roof of the building. When she was sure she wouldn't fall of she sneaked up to the window and watches inside.

Emma was lucky cause it was indeed Regina bedroom. Emma opens to window and let herself glide inside before closing it again. She had seen a glimpse of the bedroom last night but seeing it in the bright afternoon sun was something different.

It was big, bright and purple. The walls were covered with a light shade of purple and several inspiring quotes.

"Dreams don't work unless you do"

"the secret of getting ahead is getting started"

And Emma's favourite.

"Imagine with all your mind, believe with all your heart and achieve with all your might."

Emma let her fingers trace over the words. It was like looking inside of Regina's beautiful mind and soul. Before Emma could scoop around more, a door opened revealing Regina with only a white towel covering her body.

"WHAT….!" Regina almost cried out when she was startled by Emma but Emma as quick as she was jumped on Regina and covered her mouth.

"Sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh. Your mom can't know I'm up here." Emma says grinning at Regina.

Regina pulls the hand away from her mouth. "Why can't my mother know you're here? She knows we're friend." Regina says frowning.

"Yeah, she basically told me to stay away from you because I'm a bad influence." Emma says grinning and sitting down on the bed. She let her hand glide over the fabric and was surprise to find how soft it was.

"Wait? My mother told you to stay away from me and you didn't listen." Emma nods.

Regina starts smiling a bright smile.

"What?" Emma asks confused at Regina's reaction.

"Emma you're fantastic." Regina says sitting down next to Emma and engulfing her in an embrace.

Aldo Emma was enjoying this spontaneous hug, she was also well aware that Regina was complete naked under that towel and her hair was still wet causing little drupels to glide over her sun kissed skin.

"Euh…..Regina, you know you're only wearing a towel right?"

Regina breaks the embrace, blush covering her cheeks and her mouth agape. "I…am…..so sorry." Regina says stepping away from the bed and walking back to the bathroom.

"Hey don't worry." Emma says feeling sorry for embarrassing the girl. "I didn't mind."

Emma bites her lip. What the hell is she saying? What the hell is Regina doing to her? She doesn't understand why she feels like something is pulling her towards the brunette. Maybe she needs to call Neal this evening. She's probably missing him. Yes that's the reason why she can't take her eyes away from Regina's beautiful face, chocolate eyes you could meld in and soft plump it. Oh shit! Stop it Emma!

"Euh….Emma are you alright?" Regina asks coming back in the room and seeing the flustered look on Emma's face.

"Yes, yes I'm alright. So Ruby is being punishment and I have the whole day to myself. What are we going to do?" Emma asks quickly changing the subject.

"Why is she being punished?" Regina asks running a comb through her hair.

"Granny doesn't allow sleepover with boys." Emma says smiling.

Regina laughs and Emma can feel her stomach do flips. Since when has Regina's laugh any effect on her.

"So what are we going to do?" Emma asks again.

Regina shrugs and pulls her hair in a ponytail. "mmmm I think I know something but I don't know if you're brave enough for it?"

Emma quirks her eyebrow. "I'm brave, bring it one Gina!"

"Okay I changed my mind!" Emma says gripping the door handle when she can feel Regina speed up even more. When Regina asked her if she was brave enough Emma had never thought that she would take her to a race circuit and have her sit in a car while Regina takes off going faster and faster making Emma almost piss her pants.

" Come one Emma. I'm not even going to maximum speed. Besides you have a helmet and I'm an excellent driver." Regina says making a sharp turn and Emma swears she can hear the tires of the car scream in agony or is it her own voice?

"Regina! Stop the car!" Emma screams. She looks down at her lap where her own hand is digging nails in her thigh. Regina frowns but slows down the car and drives them back to the pit.

The moment the car stops Emma let herself out. Her legs are shaking and her whole body is trembling. She takes of the helmet and throws it away.

Regina steps out of the car and does the same. "Emma are you okay?" Regina asks putting and hand on Emma's shoulder but the blonde's shrugs it off.

"NO! I'm not alright! Didn't you hear how scared I was." Emma yells at Regina putting a hand on her own chest trying to control her breathing.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would like it. I'm sorry." Regina says.

Emma takes a deep breath and looks at Regina. The brunette looks sincere sorry but there's something else Emma sees but can't figure out what it is.

"It's okay. Thanks for apologizing. But let's go do something a little slower." She says putting a smile to her face.

Regina shakes her head. "No, I should take you home. I'm no good company." Regina walks to one of the operators and hands over the keys of the race car.

"Regina!" Emma yells. She needs to run to catch the brunette who speed walks out of the building. When she catches Regina, she can see glistering of tears on her cheeks. Emma puts her hand on the brunette's shoulder making her stop.

"Regina what's going on?" Emma asks concerned. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that, it's just I was scared and the adrenaline. Regina?"

Regina turns to her and tries to whip her tears away. Emma grabs her wrists and making her look into her eyes. "Regina what's going on?"

Regina takes a deep breath filling her lungs with as much air as she can too calm herself down.

"I….I wanted to share this with you. This…." Regina points to the building. "This is something I do to deal with the everlasting guilt I'm feeling. I killed someone Emma…..someone I love and he's gone." Regina can feel herself starting to shake and her hands are trembling.

"Regina look at me." Emma says calmly lifting Regina's chin up. "Focus on me, see how I breath. Calm and slow. Keep looking in my eyes."

They stay like that for a while. Emma breathing and Regina trying to match her breathing and calming herself down.

"Let's go to the docks." Emma says when she thinks that Regina is finally calm enough.

They are sitting on the only bench at the docks. The same one the night Emma had found Regina there. It's quiet while they both watch the boats float by.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about?" Emma asks keeping her eyes fixed at the boats.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Regina asks her voice sounding hoarse.

"Yes."

Regina swallows and closes her eyes. "His name was Daniel. He was my first love, he was…..my only love. I had never even looked at any other guy in the way I looked at him. He was so handsome, kind and intelligent. He wanted to be a vet, he especially loved horses." Regina tugged her hair behind her ear and continued her story.

"We met at the annual summer festival. We had never met before which is really difficult in a little town like Storybrook. I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel and I accused him of cutting in line. We argued and ended up riding the Ferris wheel together, neither of us wanting to give in to the other. I don't know what it was but during that ride we just clicked." Regina smiles at the memory.

"We started dating, we would have these secret dates. Without my mother knowing, I loved them, I felt so free. But after a while Daniel wanted to make us relationship public and I was scared, I knew my mother would never approve. Daniel's father had an reputation, he was a drunk and ended up in jail weekly. But Daniel insisted and convinced me. So one night I invited him over to dinner with my mother and after the dessert I told her that Daniel was my boyfriend.

My mother had never yelled at someone like she had yelled at him. She insulted him so harshly, she compared him to his father and told him that he wasn't good enough for me. And I just sat there and watched has my mother verbally destroyed the person I loved.

When my mother was done she left me and Daniel alone. I can still see the look on his face. He looked at me for comfort and I ignored it all. I didn't want to be mad at my mother, she's the only family have. So I told him 'I told you so'. I told him that he should have never pushed me to invite him to dinner. What had he expect, hugs and kisses? I told him he was a fool for thinking that my mother would ever approved of him. He left and I watched him drive away.

The next morning I came to my senses. I was the fool for not supporting him, for not standing up for him. But…" Regina lips starts to quiver.

"They had already found his body. He had an accident and died. I…I should have ne…never let him go that night….he was emotional…and …it's my fault. If I hadn't been mad at him he would still be alive, he would still be here with…..me. That's the reason why I go there, to the circuit. It's my weird and fuck up way to feel close to him by participating in the action that got him killed.

Emma turns her body to Regina's and holds her. She let her hand run through Regina brown locks. "It wasn't you fault." Is the only thing Emma's says while Regina sobs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about that switched up the chapters Thank you Tara101 for pointing this out**

 **Thank you for reading and thank you for the nice comments, Jennifer barrata and Akasha Hallows30.**

 **Chapter 8: A friendship blossoms while the days pass by.**

Something had changed between Emma and Regina through the next days. They felt save with each other, they could tell each other's anything. The proved to themselves that they could open themselves up to someone and be good listeners if the other person needed it.

Regina told Emma more about Daniel, the moments they shared with each other's. Emma told Regina about being adopted and growing up in foster homes and finding her place in the world with her parents.

Regina told Emma about the dead of her father which still causes rumours around Storybrook. Some were convinced that Regina's mother had killed him but Regina told Emma the truth about her father and his addiction to alcohol after he had been shot in the war.

Emma told Regina about her search for her real parents when she was eighteen. She had found her birthmother but was left heartbroken as the woman spit her out and told her to stay away from her. That she did want to meet the 'thing' she didn't abort because she was already too far.

They were like best friends, like soulmates.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would say you guys were dating." Ruby's says licking some Ice cream of the spoon that Graham gave to her.

Both girls look at each other and laugh. "We just understand each other and think alike." Emma explains and Regina nods in support.

"Whatever I'm just saying you guys would make a lovely couple."

The rest of the group had noticed the change in the two girls but didn't think anything about it. They were just happy to see how happy their friends were. Ruby had never seen Emma laugh the way she was laughing with Regina. And Kathryn, Graham and August hadn't even seen Regina smile… ever.

"So this evening? Everyone is allowed to go for our annual camping in the woods." Kathryn asks licking her rocky road.

"I can't my mother would never approve of it." Regina says stirring her milkshake with her straw. "I already have been lucky that she hasn't found out that I'm spending time with you. I don't want to push my luck." Regina explains to Emma.

"Oh please Regina! You have to come." August says and the others nod actively.

Regina found herself smiling that people actually wanted her to come with them. She gives herself a minute to think everything over. She could sneak out after her mother had gone to bed.

"I will try to come but I can't promise anything."

That's all they needed to know.

 _ **Somewhere in the woods of Storybrook.**_

"August!" Emma whines. August takes another sip of his beer and watches Emma in amusement.

"Come one August! I can't do it! It doesn't fit, the stupid thing is broke." Emma throws the instruction paper away and groans.

"It's not that difficult." August says taking pity on Emma. He stands up puts his beer aside and takes the sticks of the tent Emma is failing to put together.

Emma watches him as he puts the tent together. To her surprise and frustration August has the tent up and ready in only ten minutes. Emma crosses her arms while August Smiles at her.

"Sorry Emma but that was like the easiest thing to do but I don't blame you, you're after all a city girl." August says giving Emma gentle push.

"Oh shut up!" Emma grins sitting down in one of the camp chairs.

They spend the evening playing music, eating and drinking. It was almost midnight when Emma was starting to lose hope. Regina had said she would try to come but it seems that her plan hadn't worked out.

"Hey Em! Loosen up will you. You're been depressive." Ruby says sitting on Graham's lap.

"I'm sorry. I just wished Regina would be here. She deserves to be here." Emma says pouting.

"Alright! I think it's time for your intervention." Kathryn states grabbing a flashlight and pointing it Emma's face making Emma squint her eyes.

"Emma, we are your friends and we love you but we all think you need to wake up!" Kathryn says keeping a serious face making sure Emma understands that things are serious.

"What the hell guys! What…." August hells up his hand.

"Don't interrupt let Kathryn speak." He says and Emma holds her hands up in surrender.

"You're going to have to take action or make up your mind. Your leaving in a little more than two weeks, so are you going to spend them loving Regina as a friend or as more than a friend? And don't try to deny that you haven't been thinking about kissing her. We can all see it in your eyes, you don't hide your emotions well."

Emma was dumb stroked. What? She didn't like Regina that way, did she? No, she's straight and has a boyfriend and she doesn't think about kissing Regina lips, those plump pink lips. What would they taste like? No, no she can't think like that.

"We're friends that's it and I would like all of you to stop and make these assumptions." Emma groans and finishes her drink in one go.

"Alright friends it is." Ruby says trying to change to subject and lighten the mood. "What about some horror stories? We're in the woods in the darkness, it's the perfect time and place."

"Fine by me, I love some scary stories. Who will start?" August asks enthusiastically.

"I know a good one." Graham says, he takes the flashlight from Kathryn and shines it under his chin.

"This is a Story based in Storybrook. A few years ago there was this sleepover, a couple of local girls wanted to have some fun for their last days of summer. During the sleepover they started talking about ghosts and stuff. So this one girl told them about the man that was buried alive at the Storybrook cemetery, who we all know is just a few miles away from here.

The Story goes further that the girl told them about the sounds coming from the grave of the buried man, the scratching of nails against wood and the muffled sound of someone screaming. Not believing what the girl was telling them, the others girls wanted to go and check this out. So in the middle of the night the girls want to the cemetery and checked out to grave of the buried man." They were all paying close attention to the story and didn't notice the dark figure coming closer and closer to their camp site.

"The girls didn't hear anything, so they decided to walk back home. They were talking and laughing and that didn't notice someone walking behind them in the dark. And they didn't notice when the first girl gone missing and the second but when the third was gone the others started to panic and…"

"Finally! I found you guys." A voice said from behind Kathryn, who immediately started to scream, making to others jump up in fright.

"HOLY FUCK! REGINA!" Emma yells. "YOU ALMOST GAVE ME HEART ATTACK!"

Regina couldn't help but start laughing at the scared faces of her friends. "Sorry I didn't know you guys were so easily scared." Regina says putting her bag down and sitting next to Emma.

"Well Graham was just telling us a scary story, so you would have pissed your pants as well." Emma says still trying to get her heart to beat at a normal pass.

"Don't worry Emma, I'll protect you." Regina says and gives Emma a little kiss on the cheek. Normally Emma wouldn't find this weird and it wouldn't make her uncomfortable but after talking with her friends and them grinning at her in this moment, she was well aware how intimate she and Regina acted towards each other. And she had to admit to herself that she loved it.

The rest of the evening the group talked about past summers and past adventurous. Emma discovered that Graham loved gore, blood and horror stories. He told them about his dream of one day creating a horror movie around the legends of Storybrook.

Graham was telling another story when Kathryn interrupted him. "Alright, I'm going to sleep before I get to many nightmares by listen to you." Kathryn stands up and looks at the tents.

"So it's two persons in a tent, how are we going to arrange it?" She asks her friends.

"Me and Graham take one." Ruby says kissing Graham.

"Me and Emma will share one too." Regina says without hesitation. "I mean, if you're alright with that." Regina asks turning to Emma how can only manage a nod because she's positive that her brain is melting at the image of her and Regina sharing a tent. And she shouldn't be thinking about Regina like that.

It didn't take long for everyone to retreat back to their tents and soon Emma found herself staring at Regina while the brunette changed in some sleepwear.

"I can't believe you didn't bring anything to sleep in. You're clothes are going to be all wrinkled tomorrow."

Emma grins. "Well I can't believe you're wearing something as thin as that. You know it's get pretty cold here at night." Emma says pointing at the silk short and top Regina is wearing. Regina shrugs and climbs in her sleeping bag.

"Well if I get cold, you're just going to have to share my sleeping bag with me." Regina says as joke but Emma can feel her mouth drop.

"I….we…What?" Regina laughs and turns her body to Emma.

"I'm joking, dear." Emma turns on her back and stares at the ceiling of the tent. The wind is blowing outside the tent making the ceiling move like waves in the ocean.

"Emma?...Is everything okay?" Regina asks concerned. Regina had notice the change is Emma behaviour the moment she arrived at the campsite. She was distant and every time Regina made little jokes the blonde would look away with a red face.

"Yeah….Yeah, I'm fine." Emma lies. She isn't brave enough to tell Regina the truth, yes she likes Regina. But it's was different. Ruby and her were friends and she loved Ruby dearly but the feelings she was having for Regina was nothing like that, she shouldn't feel these things for a friend. But the more she thought about this the more Emma became to understand that she didn't even have these strong feelings for Neal, her boyfriend. Only Regina was making her feel like this and Emma didn't know what to do about it.

"No! You are not! You have been acting strange since the moment I got here." Regina says her voice giving away her irritation.

"Don't you want me here? Is that is? Because I can go, I don't want to ruin anything. So I'll go." Regina says starting to open the zipper of her sleeping bag only to be stopped by Emma's hand.

"I want you here." Emma whispers looking Regina in the eyes.

"That what's wrong?"

Emma bites her lip and looks down to her hand that is still making contact with Regina's skin.

"What am I to you?" Emma asks looking back.

Regina frowns. "What do you mean? You're my friend." Regina states not completely understanding what Emma is asking of her.

"Okay, that's all I need to know." Emma says ending to conversation but she can see the look in Regina's eyes changing, telling her that the brunette isn't going to let this go.

"What…..No! Do you see me as more as a friend?" Regina asks and Emma swears she can't lie to those big puppy eyes that are looking straight into her soul.

"That's the thing, I don't know. I know I feel different towards you than I do towards Ruby." Regina lies back down and pushes some hairs out of her face.

"Do….do you. This is silly." Regina sighs and put her hands on her eyes.

"What's silly?" Emma says smiling and rolling on her side to face Regina.

Regina exhales and removes her hands. She turns to Emma as well and bites her lip. "Do ….you, do you want to find out what you're feeling?" Regina watches how Emma eyes widen.

"What does that entails?" Emma gives a nervous chuckle.

"Well, I could kiss you." Regina says sliding a little closer to Emma.

Emma doesn't say anything else and watches how Regina comes closer to her. Their lying so close that Emma can feel Regina's breath on her lips. Emma watches Regina lips part and her tongue comes out to wet those plump pink lips. The moment Regina lifts her head to close the distance Emma closes her eyes and let the feeling of Regina's lips against hers take her away.

The kisses are soft, so soft they are making Emma moan a little. Her lips are so soft and Emma can taste beer on them. When the kiss breaks it takes a while for Emma to register that they had stopped, it's the sound of Regina's voice that brings her back to reality.

"Emma…." Regina whispers. "How are you feeling?"

Emma opens her eyes slowly, connecting with the dark ones that are staring back at her. "I'm…..feeling….really good." Emma says her mouth turning in a soft smile.

"Can we do it again?" Emma asks and she can hear Regina chuckle at her request.

"Yes…."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dinner in hell**

Something was pressing against her bladder making her want to pee badly. Emma opens her eyes and is met with a pile of brunette hair lying across her face and mouth. That's the moment she remembers last night, the many kisses they shared, the subtle touches. They didn't go any further but it was the best experience Emma has ever had.

She brushes the hair out of her face and looks down where Regina's head is lying in the crook of her neck. She can feel the cold morning air on her face but the heat of both of their body's is keeping her warm.

Regina is lying almost completely on top of Emma, her hand is pressed on her lower stomach and Emma can't hold her bladder any longer. She untangles herself from Regina without waking the brunette and climbs out of the tent.

"Morning." A very grinning August says when he sees Emma.

"Morning?" She says frowning and looking confused.

"How was last night? You and Regina getting…..friendly." He holds out a paper bag with several bear claws for her.

"I'm…going to pee first." She says looking away and walking in the woods.

After peeing behind a tree and trying to figure out why August was acting so strange Emma re-joins him.

"Sooooooo?" August asks still grinning like crazy.

"Alright! What the hell is going on August?" Emma asks irritated and grabs a bear claw out of the bag. She takes a big bite and looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Emma, I slept in the tent next to you guys and I have to say the moment I heard you guys moaning I was relieved that it was finally happening." Emma could feel herself getting flustered.

"I…we…she…I" Her rambling is interrupted by a zipper opening. A still sleep looking Ruby and Graham exits their tent.

"Why are you guys already awake? What time is it?" Ruby asks and goes to sit next to August.

"Well it's actually already past ten so it's not that early." August says handing the paper bag with the bear claws to Ruby.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Ruby asks taking a bite from the pastry and passing the bag to Graham.

"Emma and Regina had an intimate moment last night." August says grinning at Emma who is staring at him with her mouth open.

"August!" Emma shrieks. "What the hell!"

"What? Was that a secret?" He asks innocently.

Emma groans and can't look at Ruby and Graham who are also grinning at her. "Stop it guys! Yes we kissed, can you now drop it."

"O my god, o my god, o my god." Ruby squeals jumping up and down. "Did you like it? Are you guys a thing now? Are you going to do it again?"

Emma closes her eyes and inhales deeply. She might hate her friends right now but she can't help the smile that is caressing her lips at the thought of kissing Regina again.

"So? Are you going to get in trouble with your mom?" Emma asks looking at Regina while they walk further into the neighbourhood.

"Yes I think so but I can take it." Regina says looking down, her hands were in her pockets because she was too scared to take one out and hold Emma's hand.

"I wish I could help you. You shouldn't get punished because you wanted to hang out with your friends."

Regina chuckles and Emma looks up and starts smiling. "Why are you chuckling like that?" Emma asks.

"It's just…weird. Me! Having friends."

"Well if you think about its indeed weird." Regina frowns surprised by Emma's words.

"Yes, I mean how come no one saw pass the bitch. You are just so smart, sweet and has the most amazing smile I have ever seen." Regina stops walking and looks at Emma. Emma stops as well and turns to Regina with a soft smile.

"You know I'm right." Emma says but before she can say anything else Regina is grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling her close crashing their lips together. The only thing Emma can do is recover from her surprise and hold the brunette by her waist trying to pull her as close as possible while she nibbles on those plump pink lips.

After their make-out session Emma takes Regina's hand and intertwines their fingers. She walks with Regina until they arrive at the white big mansion. Emma can feel Regina squeeze her hand a little tighter and Emma rubs her thumb over the back of Regina's hand trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay." Emma says smiling at Regina.

Regina nods and gives her a scared little smile before leaning forward and giving Emma a kiss on the mouth. "Will I see you later?" Regina asks leaning her forehead against Emma's.

"Yes, I'll even text you in five minutes." Emma smiles, she want to give Regina a kiss again but a loud voice disturbs them.

"Regina Mills!" The voice makes Regina jump up and turn around.

"Mo…mother!" Regina hates the fact that she sounds so scared.

Regina watches her mother while the woman places a different mask on. A masks Regina wasn't expecting, fake smile and fake words are leaving her mouth.

"Regina, where have you been my darling? And Emma how are you sweetie, did you young folk have a good night?" Cora says walking towards them and placing a kiss on her daughters cheek before doing the same to Emma.

"Euh….yes we had a pleasant night, miss Mills." Emma says not really sure what's wrong with the woman. Was she sick or something?

"Please call me Cora. I'm so lucky to catch you Emma, I would like to invite you to dinner tonight. Does six sounds good to you?" Cora asks and Emma doesn't know what to say. She looks at Regina hoping to find an answer there but the younger brunette looks like she has just gone into shock.

"Well…..I…we….you.."

For a minute Cora losses her mask and rolls with her eyes at the rambling of the young girl.

"Good! We'll see you at six. Come along Regina I need you to change and come and get grocery with me." Cora takes a hold of Regina's arm and brunette follows her inside the house like a puppy. Emma stays there for a minute not really knowing what just happened.

Did she just agree to have dinner with Cora? Did she saw Emma and Regina kissing? Why was she so nice? What is she planning. All questions Emma wants answers for. She turns around and walks away. Well seems like she has to go and find something to wear for dinner tonight.

 **Granny's place**

"Are you shitting me?" Ruby says leaning on her elbows while she lies on her stomach on Emma's bed.

"You! Are going to dinner at the Mills mansion!" She shouts out. "Do you have a dead wish or something?" Ruby asks while laughing her ass off.

"Stop it!" Emma whines holding two outfits out. "You need to help we! What should I wear? Black jeans and white blouse or light yellow summer dress?" Emma asks holding the two outfits in front of her body while she looks in the mirror.

"The dress, you look really pretty and feminine in it. And Regina isn't going to be able to take her eyes of you." Ruby says grinning.

 **The white mansion**

"Miss Swan, welcome. Why don't you come in, Regina is still upstairs but you can already go to the dining room." Cora says opening the door for Emma and letting her pass. Emma makes her way to the dining room well aware of how the older woman was keeping an eye on her.

Emma entered the dining room and found a table set for three. One plate on the head of the table an two on either side.

"Why don't you sit down. I just have to check on something in the kitchen." Cora says leaving Emma alone. Emma didn't feel comfortable, she didn't like the fake kindness of Cora and she was starting to feel like something terrible is going to happen at any moment.

Caught in her own thoughts Emma didn't notice Regina enter the room until she could feel a hand on her shoulder. "Hey." Regina says giving Emma a peck on the cheek. "You okay." Regina asks looking Emma in the eyes and seeing the discomfort.

"I'm a little better now I'm seeing you." Emma admits taking Regina's hand and squeezing it.

"Ah! Regina darling, you're here. We can start dinner." Cora says interrupting their private moment. Cora is holding a dish, places it in the middle of the table.

The smell is delicious and makes Emma's mouth water. Minced meat, tomato sauce and cheese. Lots and lots of cheese. "This smells delicious Mrs Mills, I love lasagne." Cora smiles.

"Yes it does doesn't it. But I'm not the one you should be thanking. Regina is the cook in this home."

Emma turns her smiles to Regina and gives her the compliment. They start eating and for just a moment Emma can't help but enjoy this dinner. Was Cora accepting her in the family? Does this mean She approved of her and Regina being together? Emma could only hope but that hope was taking away quickly when Cora started conversation.

"So Regina darling, did you hear that Robin Locksley in back from college. " Cora says looking at Regina was a flicker in her eyes.

"No I didn't mother."

"Well you should go and see him this summer. His father has told me that he has been missing you. You can't blame yourself for that Daniel boy forever. You have to move on and I think Robin is the perfect candidate."

Emma stopped eating and watched Regina face harden. "I don't want to discuss this right now mother." Regina tries to change the conversation knowing her mother well enough that it wasn't going to work.

"Well if we don't talk about it now, when are we?" Cora turns her face to Emma. "Don't you think I'm right Emma."

Emma almost chokes on the piece of lasagne in her throat when Cora asked her the question.

"I….think….. Regina is capable of dealing with this herself." Emma says taking a sip of water trying to swallow down the piece of lasagne.

"Well! I don't think she is." Cora states not looking away from Emma.

"Mother!" Regina whines.

"I think that wanting to be with… YOU is the most stupid thing I have ever heard." Emma snaps her head up and looks Cora dead in the eye. So she was aware of her and Regina's growing affection for each other but she wasn't happy about it.

Emma puts her cutlery down." And why is that if I may ask?" She says bravely.

"Well just look It you! You are an orphan, who's only here because her friend has a rich granny. You are white trash and nowhere close of deserving the affection of my daughter. Regina is so out of your league and you know this. So why don't you go back where you came from and leave her alone so she can finally find someone deserving of her." Every word Cora spoke were like daggers, stabbing Emma in the heart and twisting them. She could feel herself getting Emotional but she wasn't going to cry in front of this woman.

Maybe she was right, Emma was out of Regina league.

"Mother how dare you!". Regina cries out but Emma couldn't remain sitting there. She didn't look up at Regina when she stood up and left the room.

"Emma! Emma!" Regina cries out after her but Emma doesn't hear it. She was to focused on Cora's words and how much truth they hold.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The library**

She ran, she ran out of the house and down the street. The tears that a minute ago she could hold back were now streaming down her face. Why did she let this person get to her, why didn't she fight back. She should have fought back, she should have fought for Regina.

She could feel her legs getting tired while she keeps running. After a while she noticed that she was heading towards the docks and soon she could see the bench. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode and to make things worse she could feel the first drops of rain splashing on her face. She stopped running and walked over to the bench and sat down. It was getting bad the rain and Emma could feel herself getting cold and drench.

"Emma!" Emma turns around and sees Regina running towards her.

"Regina please don't!" Emma says standing up and keeping Regina an Arm distance away from her.

"Please Emma! You can't go, you can't leave me." She says her voice trembling in fear.

"Your mother is right Regina, I'm no good for you. I can't promise you that I wouldn't leave because I am! This is my summer vacation, I will be leaving in two weeks."

"I know." Regina says voice hoarse. She runs her hands through her hair, thinking, figuring out what's going to happen next.

"I want you!" She finally says. "I want all of you for the next two weeks. I don't care what my mother says. It's me who doesn't deserve you but yet here I am asking to give me all of you."

Emma doesn't hesitate to grab Regina by the back of her neck and crash their lips together. "And I want all of you too."

They keep kissing, nipping an sucking on each other's lips like there's no tomorrow. They're not wearing any coats and the rain is falling harder and harder but they don't care.

"Emma…."Regina whispers her forehead leaning against Emma's. "Your freezing." She says kissing her again.

"I don't care. Keep kissing me."

Regina chuckles and grabs Emma's hand. "I know I place where we can go."

"The library? I thought it was vacant?" Emma says watching as Regina pulls some boards away making an opening for them to climb through.

"Yes it is but they are going to renovate it so it's not that dirty."

And indeed everything was already set to start renovations. Everything was cleaned up and they had started to break out the old floor and replace it with fine wood.

"Come it's this way." Regina says guiding Emma towards a stair that leads them to the clock tower. The clock tower was different then the vacant Library because it didn't look vacant at all. It wasn't dusty or a mess and there like a little Livingroom set at the top of the stairs. There was a rug with a small table and a coach something Emma wasn't expecting to find in a place like this.

"How did all this stuff come up here?" Emma asks plopping down on the coach and pulling Regina with her.

"It used to stand in my father's office." Regina says sliding closer to Emma.

"Why is it standing here?" Emma asks but can't help to moan that escapes her mouth when Regina starts the kiss and suck at her neck.

"Because I wanted to have a private place for myself where I could feel close to him without mother knowing." As much as Emma would love to let Regina continue the kissing, she feels like she needs to open Regina more up about her father.

"Why can't you mother know?" Emma asks placing her hand on Regina chest and pushing her away so she can look in her eyes.

"She didn't like him." She answers to question quickly.

"There more to it isn't it?" Emma guesses and Regina nods. "Tell me about him?"

"I don't blame my mother for not liking him." Regina says taking a hold of Emma's hand. "Daniel's father and my father had a thing in common, they were both drunks. My father wasn't a pleasant man when he was drunk and my mother was many times the victim of his harsh words. It doesn't excuse the way she acts now but I do think it's one of the reasons why she's so cold and bitter. He died because of his addiction, liver failure and my mother never shed a tear. She wanted to close that chapter of our lives and threw away everything that reminded her of him.

I couldn't do that because I was never the victim of his harsh words. I adored my father and have many lovely memories of him. So when she was planning to threw away his office furniture I collected it and brought it here. It's the only place I feel close to him."

Emma lifts Regina hand kisses it. "I understand. You're so wonderful Regina." Regina gives her a soft smile before they close the distance again. She pulls Emma closer and cups her cheek while she softly nibbles at her lower lips. She takes a step forward pushing Emma on to the coach and straddling Emma's lap. "Touch me Emma." Regina whispers in her ear.

There kisses and moans were the only sounds that you could hear. This night was about them, their connection, their growing love for each other and in this moment they forgot their problems and pain and fixed the broken pieces inside them.

The next morning Emma wanted to move but came to the fantastic revelation that she couldn't because Regina was holding her like a little koala bear and refusing to let go.

"mmm don't go Emma. Close your eyes and go back to sleep." The little koala bear groaned and hold on just a little tighter.

"I wish I could but I have to pee." Regina chuckles and kisses Emma cheek before moving away.

"Is there a toilet?" Emma asks while taking her clothes and putting them back on. Regina who was to spell-bound by Emma's naked body didn't answer the blonde put just kept looking at Emma like she was her favourite dessert.

Emma was putting on her bra when she notice Regina stare at her now covered butt. She turns around and pusses the brunette back into the coach and straddles her.

"Did you see something you like?" Emma asks with a cocky smile. Regina nods eagerly and let her hands wonder have Emma's thighs.

"Well the sooner you tell me where I can pee the sooner we can do something about that." She says smiling.

"The closest toilet is at granny's." Regina pouts.

"Well I'm sorry but we are going to have to finish this another time." Emma says giving Regina a kiss on her nose and pushing herself off the brunette. "Put your clothes on an I'm taking you for breakfast."

It's takes Regina a while and she whines a lot but she manages to put on her clothes and leave the clock tower looking decent enough.

"So what are we having?" Emma asks whipping her wet hands dry on her clothes. She joins Regina in the booth again and watches as the brunette let her eyes travel the menu.

"Well it's been a while since I ate any pancakes." Regina had to admit.

"Well pancakes you shall have, my lady." Emma says while waving Ashely over to place their order.

"So in 5 days it's Friday." Emma says making Regina frown.

"Yes I'm well aware." Regina replies not really understanding what the blonde is trying to say.

"But are you also aware that it's the summer festival in town?"

"Emma I live here of course I'm aware."

Before Emma can finally ask the question she's been dying to ask, Ashely comes over and put the plates of pancakes in front of them. Regina starts cutting them in small pieces not noticing how nervous Emma all the sudden is.

"Regina! I'm trying the ask you something." Emma asks a little irritated.

"What?" Regina says putting her cutely down and looking at Emma.

"Do you want to go to the summer festival?...do you want to go with….me?"

Emma bites her lip nervously while she watches Regina shocked expression.

"You…..you want to go with me?" The brunette asks softly.

"Of course I do! Didn't we just spend the entire night together. I really, really like you Regina. I want to go with you."

For a moment Emma was happy when she saw the brunette giving her a bright smile but that her face turned in to a sad frown and she started shaking her head.

"Regina? You don't want to go with me?"

Regina keeps shaking her head. "No! That's not. There's nothing in this world I would want to do more than go with you." Emma smiles at Regina's confession but she had to remind herself that the BUT was coming.

"But my mother has this annual thing, she organizes this party for all the rich and powerful people in Storybrook. She organizes it always the same day as the summer festival and I have to attend and entertain the guests."

Emma pouts. "Well do you have to entertain people the whole evening?" Regina is about the speak but Emma stops her. "Because I could rescue you and take you away." Emma says grinning from ear to ear. "Let me be your saviour."

"Well if you put it, in that way." Regina says leaning forward and kissing Emma's lips.

"Mmm you taste like pancakes." Emma says grinning into the kiss.

"I know you love it." Regina says between kisses.

"I do." Emma says breaking the kiss and looking into Regina eyes. "I think I'm falling in love with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The summer festival**

The five days before the summer festival were the best days of Emma's life. She was spending them with Regina or with Regina and her friends. They went shopping, ate at granny's and spend time at the docks and the beach.

Every single day she found something she liked even more about Regina and how wonderful but frighten it was how she knew she was no longer falling in love, no she was the most in love she has ever been in her entire life. R+E 4Ever.

 **The day of the summer festival**

Emma had never seen anything like it. The once lonely streets of Storybrook were now decorated with lights, bells and flowers. People were smiling, music was playing and Emma having the most wonderful time. But something was missing, actually it was someone, Regina. She wished she could go and get Regina already but she had to wait another hour. They had decided that Regina would stay at the party until Emma would go and save her at nine o'clock. That way Regina had made an appearance at the party and her mother would be too occupied by her guests to notice that Regina would be gone.

"Emma are you coming! We're going to get cotton candy." Kathryn yells from across the street waking Emma up from her thoughts.

"Yes I'm coming." She says crossing the street and joining her friends. All thou Emma wished Regina would already be there she did try and have a good time with her friends.

The made themselves sick eating too much cotton candy. They played every possible game, from the water games to the ball throwing ones. Graham and August loved competing against each other and win prizes for the girls. Kathryn ended up with a bright pink bear and Ruby a stuffed wolf. Both were so happy, or at least Ruby was happy for a while until she almost had a heart attack when she saw granny kissing face with Leroy the town's mechanic.

"Granny! Gross!" Ruby yells.

"O for Christ sake Ruby! I might be old but I'm not dead, and this old hag can still light up every now and then."

They all felt like vomiting at the imagine.

When it was almost nine Emma couldn't keep waiting any longer and her friends were getting irritated by her fidgeting.

"Just go and get her already Emma." August says.

"Okay! Yes! I'm going." Emma nods.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Ruby asks sitting on Graham's lap.

"No I'll be fine, I know the way."

When Emma found herself outside the white mansion she could hear chatting and music. She had at least seen a dozen of cars parked in the street. It was going to be more difficult to get in without Cora finding out.

She slipped through the bushes and made her way to the backyard so she could climb back up the garage and get to Regina room. It was a little difficult with the skinny jeans she was wearing but she managed.

Emma walks to the window but before she can open it something catches her eye and makes her freeze. She can feel herself getting cold while she watches Regina in bedroom. She's not alone, she kissing. She kissing this boy Emma has never seen. She pushes herself away from the window. Why would she do this? Emma let her hands run through her hair. I thought she like me? Did she play me? She played me. She doesn't care about me. Emma let herself slide down again before running back to town.

"RUBY! Ruby!" Emma yells running towards Ruby with tears in her eyes.

"Emma! What's wrong! What happened?" Ruby asks, she had never seen her friend like this. Emma was strong but right now she looked like she was falling apart.

"I…Can't stay here anymore! I want to go home! I need to go home." Emma says her eyes unfocused by the stream of tears.

"Emma! Tell me what's wrong? Why do you want to go home?"

Emma aggressively shakes her head. "Please I don't want to talk about it, I just want to go home."

"Emma we can't just pack and go home. Please think about this." Ruby tries to reason with her. Emma keeps aggressively shaking her head and running her hands through her hair. Granny who saw the distraught Emma left Leroy and steps closer to Emma.

"Child what's wrong." Granny asks taking a hold of Emma shoulders and pulling her in an embrace. Emma holds on to granny tightly and sobs in the woman's shoulder.

"I….need …..to …go home." Emma says between hiccups.

"Alright, it's okay sweetheart. We will drive to the airport and if you still want to go, I will help you book a flight." Granny says rubbing Emma head trying to sooth the girl.

The ride to the airport was silent. Granny had hoped she would get through the girl but something has clearly happened that broke the girl's heart. They sat in the car for a while just looking at the departing airplanes.

"Do you still want to go home child?" Granny asks after a while. Emma turns her head towards granny. She had stopped crying but there were still tears just under the surface of her eyes. She wanted to say she didn't want to go home but she couldn't. She couldn't face Regina in the morning knowing that she had been playing her all the time. She couldn't face her friends, knowing that they were going to ask questions she didn't want to answer. If she left she didn't have to deal with any of those things. She would just go back to her normal life and her…boyfriend.

She could feel herself getting guilty. She had cheated on her boyfriend, she had promised him and she had broken that promise.

"Yes. I want to go home." Emma says. "I'm sorry granny. I really enjoyed the time with you and I'm so grateful. You were like a the grandmother I never had. I'm sorry."

Granny whips the tears on Emma's cheek away with her thumbs. "Poor child. Don't cry, if you are sure you have to go, I will not stop you and I want you to know that whenever you need someone you can always call me. I might not be your grandmother by blood but I'm from this day your grandmother." Emma leans forward and hugs granny tightly.

"You can always come back whenever you want. I will keep your room tidy and clean. Goodbye sweet Emma."

"Goodbye granny."

 **Present day Storybrook**

"You know you never told us what happened that day." Ruby says looking at Emma disturbing her memories.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm over it." Emma says trying to look casual. Ruby could tell that it was a lie but she knew Regina was still a sore subject for Emma.

"Alright let me change the subject. Graham and I want to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask?" Emma looks at her curiously.

"Would you consider of being the godmother?" Ruby asks placing her hands on her belly.

Emma was surprised by the question but soon she could feel herself smiling, she places her hands on top of Ruby's.

"I'm honoured. I would love to be the godmother of this little monkey inside you." Ruby pulls Emma into a hug.

No matter what happened they always stayed friends. Of course Ruby had been pissed that Emma had just left without a good reason that summer. When Ruby went back home she didn't speak to Emma in a long time but after a while her angered submitted and they started talking again, never about what happened that day, it didn't matter Ruby didn't want to be angry at Emma, she wanted her friend back.

She had asked Emma if she wanted to come every summer but the girl always declined. And when she came back home Emma would asked her how everyone was. Ruby told her everything and taught Emma how to skyped with their friends. The only thing Ruby didn't tell was that the first summer Ruby came back Regina almost harassed her with questions about Emma. Why did she leave, what happened with her. Ruby had no answers to those questions and Regina had cried in front of her something that had surprise Ruby and she wanted to hate Emma for leaving Regina like this but now after so many years Emma had finally come back and Ruby and the rest of the gang were going to make sure that this thing between Regina and Emma ended.

"So are you happy to be back?" Ruby asks.

"Yes I am, I really loved being here even if I only spend a few weeks. It were the best weeks of my life." Ruby smiles and drapes her arm over Emma shoulder and pulls her closer.

"You know after Granny died she left the diner and the house to me. Graham and I live in the apartment above the diner, you could move here and live in the house." Emma looks at Ruby is surprise.

"What?"

"Well it's vacant and granny would love for you to live in it."

Emma doesn't know what to say. It's sounds so appealing she could use a new start, finally settling down. After she had gone home, she had wanted to forget about all of this but she couldn't. Neal had seen how she had changed and he had wanted his old Emma back but that was something she couldn't do. They broke up and Emma had struggle with herself. She had some affairs but none could make her feel like she had felt when she was with Regina but on the other hand none could hurt her as much as Regina had.

"Let me think about it okay." She says not ready to give Ruby an answer. If she says yes sooner or later she is going to have to face her again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Surprise at dinner**

Emma was happily surprised when she entered the loft Ruby and Graham had built above Granny's diner. It had a warm and friendly feeling, pastel colours were used for the Livingroom and the kitchen was built out of a soft light wood.

"Wow this is beautiful Ruby." Emma smiles looking around, even finding pictures of her and Ruby together.

"Graham and August had a lot of fun designing everything but it just needed a female's touch and that what I did." Ruby says walking with the bags of grocery to the open kitchen. They were still a few hours away from the actual dinner party and Ruby still had a lot to do.

"Do you need my help?" Emma asks eagerly.

"I don't know." Ruby says. "I don't recall you knowing how to cook." She says grinning.

"Hey I have you know I have been cooking more frequently and I don't burn things anymore." Emma says walking over and grabbing the potatoes out of the bag.

"Well I can at least peel the potatoes." Emma says grinning at Ruby who just rolls her eyes.

It was almost seven o'clock when the first guest knocked on the door. Graham who had already come home greeted Kathryn who handed him a bottle of fine wine. When Kathryn saw Emma she squeal and ran into the girl.

"O my god Emma! It has been so long!" The blonde yelled in her ear. "You know talking to you on skype isn't the same like seeing you in person. You look good girl." Kathryn says making Emma twirl around so she can watch her.

"You don't like bad yourself how's life treating you? How is your daughter?"

"Life is wonderful and Lea is with her daddy tonight. He hasn't called me yet so I guess things are going well."

They settle themselves in the living room and Graham pours the wine Kathryn brought and hands everyone a glass, except for Ruby who pretends her apple juice is wine. They had a lot to talk about and Emma was enjoying the familiar feeling of having her friends close to her. When August had arrived Emma had expected them to go and start having dinner but no one made any move to go to the kitchen where they could eat all together.

"So are we going to eat?" Emma asks her stomach already making noises that everyone could probably hear.

"In a minute, we're waiting for just one other." Ruby says sipping her apple juice and looking at the rest of the gang who all try to avoid Emma's stare.

"Who?" Emma asks curiously but before anyone could say anything this last person knocked on the door. Graham got up and moved to the door and opened it.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Emma felt a shiver run down her spine at the familiar voice. A ten year older looking Regina stepped through the door and kissed Graham on the cheek. Regina stepped into the room but when her eyes fell on Emma she freezes. The room grew quiet while everyone looked at the two women.

"Regina…." Emma was the first one the break the silence with a whisper.

"Emma." Regina says hating herself for making it sound so soft. "I didn't know you were back." She says.

"Yes Emma is back and dinner is getting cold. So let's go into the kitchen and eat." Ruby says trying to lighten up the atmosphere in the room.

Everyone grabbed their glasses and followed Ruby into the kitchen. Emma looked away from Regina and followed. When she got in the kitchen she had the horrible feeling that her friends had planned this whole thing because there were only two seats left, next to one another. When Regina came in the room she glared at the only seat left next to Emma like it was going to burn her. She sat down and stared out in front of her.

Saying the whole dinner was an awkward situation was understatement. Food was passed and conversation was made sticking to safe subjects. But everyone knew that it would only take a little push for both women to explode.

"So Emma last time we spoke you told me you were working on special case." Kathryn asks.

"Yes, the little boy was indeed being abused and I was able to remove him from his home and place him with foster parents I personally know will help him and care for him."

Emma saw Regina stop eating for second. "You're a social worker." She asks Emma without looking at her.

"Yes."

Regina nods and places the food on her fork in her mouth. "Good for you." It was kill and cold and Emma was starting to feel frustrated. She didn't deserve this cold shoulder. Regina was the one who had lied to her that summer, yes she had left without saying a word to the brunette but she had deserved it. She had broken Emma's heart.

She puts down her cutlery and turns her upper body towards Regina.

"Do you have a problem with what I do? I know It's probably isn't fancy enough for Regina Mills." Emma bites at Regina.

"excuse me?" Regina snaps her head up at Emma.

"You heard me!" Emma says. The table had become quiet and everyone could feel the exploding tension.

"What is your problem?" Regina asks frustrated.

"You! You are my problem!"

Ruby puts a hand on Emma shoulder trying calm the blonde. "Emma please….." Emma shrugs the hand away and kept staring at Regina daring her to say something back.

"You! Have no right to be angry at me!" Regina cries out. "YOU LEFT! YOU JUST LEFT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!"

Emma huffs. "YOU LIED! YOU PLAYED ME. I HOPE YOU HAD FUN PLAYING WITH MY FEELINGS LIKE THAT." Emma stand up so roughly making her chair fall to the ground. She strides to the living room but doesn't forget to grab her glass of wine. Regina puts down her cutlery with a bang and follows the blonde. The rest just watch everything unfold knowing that is was supposed to happen sooner or later.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Regina says taking a hold of Emma shoulder making the blonde turn around.

"Your tongue inside a guy's mouth. That's what I'm talking about." Emma says taking a big sip from her wine.

"I did no such thing!" Regina frowns.

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid! I saw you, in your bedroom the day of the festival. I was supposed to rescue you and when I climbed up and looked into the window what do I see? You and this guy kissing." Emma let herself fall on the sofa, she stares at Regina who's face turns from anger and frustration to hurt.

"That's why you left, you saw that?" Regina asks and for a minute Emma is taking aback by how Regina voice in trembling.

"Yes I did."

Regina turns around and walks to the door grabbing her coat and opening it but before she leaves, she looks back at Emma. The anger Emma is feeling fades away when she sees the tears on Regina's face.

"You're and idiot Emma Swan." With that the door closes.

Emma can't move. What just happened? Of all the scenario's she thought of over all those years this was not one of them. She wasn't supposed to feel guilty for being mad at Regina, right? What had happened that day that she didn't knew? Had she made to right decision to leave. Maybe she had reacted to strong.

"Emma? You okay?" Ruby voice interrupts her deep thoughts.

"I don't know." Emma admits. "Did something more happen to Regina then just me leaving that day?" Emma asks.

Ruby and Kathryn give her a sad smile, they sit down next her.

"The only thing we know is when you left with granny to the airport Regina came to find us on the festival. Her shirt was teared and she had been crying. When we asked her what happened she didn't want to tell us, she asked for you and when I told her you had left. She just turned around and left the festival." Ruby pours some more wine into Emma's glass.

"You have to understand Emma, seeing Regina like that and you who fled without any reason. Did you do something to her that day Emma?" Kathryn asks.

Emma shakes her head. "No I didn't."

It was quiet while Emma tries to rap her head around the information she had just gotten. She can feel her eyes getting wet.

"I'm such an idiot."


	13. Chapter 13

**So it has been tough writing this because I lost some motivation but reading your comments makes me so happy, if you left one thank you so much and I hope I can make you happy (or sad) with this new chapter.**

 **Chapter 13: The reason why**

"You can't go! You have been drinking and I'm not allowing you to drive to her tonight." Graham says angry, he takes a hold of Emma's wrist pulling the keys out of her hand.

"But I need to talk to her!" Emma tries again.

"You can talk to her in the morning." Graham says not giving in. He walks away with the keys and puts them somewhere where Emma can't find them.

"I have been stupid, haven't I?" Emma asks looking at Ruby who is rubbing soothing circles over her back.

"I think you were very young Emma and you overreacted. But now you are older and wiser. I think you should find a way to reconnect with Regina." Emma give her a small smile.

"Granny is rubbing off on you Ruby." She says pulling her friend in a hug. "You're going to be a great mother."

Ruby grins. "I know and now I want you to go and sleep in the guestroom. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a tough day for you."

"Eat the rest of your breakfast and then you can go." Graham says while looking how Emma finishes her breakfast with three large bites.

"Happy now?" She asks her mouth still full of egg. Graham nods and holds her keys out in front of her. Emma snatches them out of his hand and makes her way towards to door.

"Good luck." She can hear Ruby and Graham say at the same time.

Emma was surprised that Regina was still living in the mansion. Her friends had told her that Regina had moved back home from college after her mother suffered a heart attack. She took care of her mother and got her degree of political science by following online courses.

Cora Mills had died five years ago and Regina was now the mayor of Storybrook, from what her friends told her a lot had changed for Regina. She was no longer the awkward lonely girl that nobody wanted to talk to, no she was the social mayor who greeted everyone with a smile when she was walking down the streets. Emma was curious about this Regina just like she was curious about what had happened that day.

It didn't take long for her get to the house remember perfectly how to get there. She parks the yellow bug down the street. She's standing in front of the house and feels herself being nostalgic, it almost looked the same only the bushes were more trimmed and there were more flowers. She walks the path to the front door and can feel her heart beating faster. Why does she feel so scared all the sudden, she only needs to knock. Nothing scary about that right?

And indeed the knocking wasn't scary it only became scary when Regina opened the door and Emma couldn't find any words to say.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Regina asks.

"I wanted to apologize for last night and maybe for the last ten years if you could tell me what happened that day."

Regina sighs and opens the door wider for Emma to step in. "Let's go in the study and have a drink." Regina says making Emma quirk an eyebrow.

"A drink? It's like eleven in the morning Regina." Regina ignored Emma's comment and walked to the study. When Emma entered the room she was momentarily taken aback. The furniture was very familiar to her it was the same furniture that Regina had hidden from her mother in the clock tower, the same sofa were she and Regina had the most amazing night of Emma's life. That night was the memory she been holding on to all those years, whenever she felt lonely she remember that night. How everything had seem to be perfect to her.

"Sit down." Regina voice snaps Emma out of her thoughts and she goes and sits down on the sofa. Regina hands Emma a glass of cider and goes to sit in the leather chair across from Emma.

She takes a sip and looks at Emma. "What do you want to know?"

Emma puts the glass down on the table and folds her hands trying not the fidget.

"My friends told me they saw you with a torn blouse that day. What happened? Was it the guy I saw you kissing with, did he do something?"

"I did not kiss him!" Regina says firmly. "He kissed me!"

"Okay, he kissed you." Emma holds her hands up, she doesn't want to fight any more, she doesn't want to be angry at Regina anymore.

"Do you remember Robin? The guy my mother mentioned when you had dinner with us."

Emma nods, she will never forget that dinner.

"He was at the party and my mother was encouraging me to entertain him so I showed him around the house and he wanted to see my bedroom. When we came into my bedroom, he took my face and started kissing me." Regina takes another sip and looks up into Emma's eyes.

"That's probably the moment you saw. But if you had watch a little longer you would have seen me fighting him. He was very strong and he pushed me on too bed. I tried screaming but he had put his hand over my mouth." A single tear escapes Regina's eyes but she quickly whips it away.

"I don't knowing why I get emotional by telling this, nothing happened. My mother found us in my room and she pulled him of me and destroyed him socially. He still isn't married, he registered as a predator now. But that day I was scared and I needed someone to comfort me so I waited for you but you never came and when I came looking for you, they told me you had left." Regina finishes her drink and stands up.

"So now you know what happened and you can go and leave again." She walks to the study door and opens it.

"Regina…I'm so sorry." Emma says not making a move to stand up. "You're right I was an idiot. I should have never reacted the way I did. I should have talked to you, I should have been the one to pull him off you. I'm so deeply sorry."

Regina is still standing at the door looking at Emma with a cold glare. "Yes, You should have."

Emma stands up and walks to Regina, she wants to take the brunette's hands in her but she pulls away from Emma.

"Regina….I…I want to make this right. I want to be here for you." Emma pleads but Regina looks away.

"You can't. I needed you ten years ago, you're too late."

"Regina please." Regina steps away from Emma and opens the front door.

"Please leave." Emma bites her lip trying to keep from crying her eyes out. She walks towards Regina again.

"I want to fix this Regina." Emma looks Regina in the eyes making sure that the brunette hears how sincere she is. Regina doesn't look away from Emma. Emma watches how the brunette raises her hand to cup her cheek. Emma can't help but let out a gasp when she feels to soft fingertips of the brunette over her skin.

She closes her eyes for a second and leans into the touch but when she opens them again the soft hand is gone and is now pushing against her shoulder making her take a step back so Regina can close the door and leave Emma alone on the porch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Charming your way back into her heart**

It took Emma two weeks to prepare her plans to win back Regina's trust and heart. First thing she did was selling her apartment in England, she wanted to make sure that Regina knew that she was back and that she was invested in a future together. She made sure that all her work cases were handed to the right people and she started to program to become an American citizen. She had accepted the offer of moving into granny's old house and becoming a godmother.

It was on a Monday that she started the real work. Letting Regina know all the things she had done. Emma was sitting at the last booth in the diner when she saw the brunette walk in and ask for her shot of daily caffeine.

"Good morning August." Regina greeted him with a smile.

"The usual Regina." August Asks.

"Yes please." August prepares the drink and Regina let her eyes travel through the room. Emma didn't flinch away when brown eyes met green, no she kept staring at Regina making sure that the brunette knew she was watching her.

"Here you go Regina." August says handing Regina the steaming cup of coffee. Regina opens her purse ready to pay for her order when August holds up his hand.

"It's already paid for." He says grinning.

"What?" He cocks his head in Emma's direction and Regina can't help but huff.

"Emma…." She sighs going over to Emma. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I would fix this." Emma says while handing Regina an invitation.

"What's this?" The brunette studies the card.

"It's an invitation for my house warming party this evening. I hope you can come."

"Emma….." Regina wants to hand back the invitation but Emma shakes her head and holds her hands up.

"No! I'm not taking it back."

Regina rolls her eyes and turns to leave but before she can leave she can hear Emma call after her.

"I'm going to fight for you."

Regina fights but she can't help the way her mouth turns into a smile at Emma's words.

Emma was definitely becoming more nervous as the hours pass by. She had been cooking all afternoon, something she didn't do and actually shouldn't do. She was finishing the appetizers while looking on YouTube how she could elegantly serve them.

After finishing those she ran upstairs to put on her dress before the first guests would show up. It had taken her three days to make granny's old place feel like a home to her, so I guess she could start calling it her old place.

She had chosen a dress that was very much like the one she had worn the night she and Regina had slept together, she hoped the brunette would remember it. She curled her hair and applied some light make-up. She watches herself in the mirror when the first guests arrived.

Emma was acting like the perfect hostess, smiling and welcoming people into her home. She served and talked to everyone. Kathryn and August had both expressed how impressed they were with the changes Emma had made in the home. Emma appreciated every word but she still was missing the one person she was doing this all for.

"She's not coming, isn't she?" Emma says giving herself a moment away from hosting and sitting next to Ruby.

"Don't lose hope Emma." Ruby says patting Emma's knee.

"It's been a hour and a half. She's not coming." Not knowing what else to say Ruby hands Emma one of the glasses with wine.

After another half hour Ruby was starting to regret handing Emma the glass when she saw her friend tripping over her own feet.

"Is everyone enjoying themselves?" Emma asks enthusiastic. Her new neighbours and friends laughed and nodded.

"Good! At least this wasn't a complete waste of my time." Emma grabs another glass of wine and let herself drop on the sofa.

"Emma I think you had enough." Graham says grabbing the glass out of her hands.

"Since when are you a party-pooper! You always taking my drinks away." Emma whines trying to get her glass back.

"your my friend and I'm not going let you make a fool out of yourself." He hands her a glass of water.

"I think you should listen to him Emma, sober up because you have another guest." Kathryn says pointing at Regina who entered the house.

Emma freezes for a second feeling herself sober up immediately when she sees the brunette walk to her.

"Everything looks so beautiful Emma. I'm sorry I'm late, I had some work to do." She hands Emma a bottle wine. "I heard that bringing wine is appropriate to a house warming party."

Emma takes the bottle, she doesn't look at it, she just keeps smiling at Regina. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Don't read too much into it, dear." Regina turns around and walks over to some people she knows. Emma watches her, no she shouldn't read too much into it but still Regina being here was a huge step in the right direction.

"Emma, you're drooling." Ruby says coming to stand next to Emma.

"So? She came." Ruby says already seeing the hopeful looking in her friends eyes.

"Yes she did."

* * *

The next phase of her plan was at night. She was standing in Regina's front yard shushing August and Graham wanting them to be absolutely quiet while they place to bench from the docks between Regina's rose bushes.

Emma let her fingers trace of the carvings again. R+E 4ever, she had a few hours before the sun would make an appearance, she started making more carvings in the bench, all inspirational quotes she know Regina would love.

 _Be strong because things will get better_

 _It may be stormy now but I never rains forever_

 _Every day is a second change_

 _Don't ever mistake_

 _My silence for ignorance_

 _My calmness for acceptance_

 _my kindness for weakness_

 _Remind yourself, it's okay to not be perfect_

 _Sometimes the smallest step in the right direction_

 _Ends up being the biggest step in your life_

 _Tip toe if you must but take the step_

Regina rewarded Emma with a smile and a hello when she saw the blonde at Granny's. The small appreciation for her work made it all worth for Emma.

* * *

"Madame Mayor." Kathryn says smiling at Regina when she enters the mayor's office.

"Good morning Kathryn, what can I do for you?" Regina asks looking up from her paperwork.

"I'm here to kidnap you." Regina let out a hysterical laugh.

"excuse me?" Kathryn smiles and holds up a blindfold.

"You have two choices, I can blindfold you with your consent or I knock you out. What is it going to be."

Regina rolls her eyes but let Kathryn blindfold her.

* * *

"Are you going to tell where we are going?" Regina asks when she feels the car stop. Kathryn smiles seeing Emma stand at the edge of the cliff, she doesn't answer Regina's question knowing that it will irritated the woman.

Emma walks to the car and opens the door. She takes Regina's hand and guides her over to the stairs to go down the cliff, to the wooden landing where she prepared a picnic for her and the brunette.

"Kathryn are you finally going to tell me where we are?" Regina asks frustration sounding through her voice. She didn't mind playing alone with this game but it was taking up to much of her time and she still had work to do.

Emma let's go of Regina's hand and walks behind her to untie the blindfold. Regina rubs her eyes with the palm of her hand. She's a bit shocked when she sees where she is. She turns around to the person who guided her there and is met with Emma handing a glass of champagne to her.

"Emma…." She curses herself, she should have known that Kathryn's weird behaviour would involve the blonde.

"Did you like the bench?" Emma asks sitting down on the blanket she had laid down for them. Regina takes a sip of the champagne and goes to sit down on the blanket as well.

"It's okay." Regina says not willing to thank the blonde for the beautiful gesture. She had indeed been impressed with the big changes that were happening with Emma. The blonde didn't know but Regina had been keeping a close eye on her, she knew about Emma quitting her job and life in England, the American citizenship and of course granny's place had never looked better. All signs that the blonde was keeping her word, she was staying and fighting for her.

"I knew you would like it." The blonde says grinning while opening the small food containers she had packed.

"So I don't think it's as good as yours but I made lasagne." Emma says taking a plate and serving Regina a big slice of steaming lasagne.

"There's also some garlic bread and a salad if you would prefer that more." Emma pours herself a glass of champagne as well and watches how Regina takes a bite out of the lasagne while she closes her eyes to savour the taste.

"It's indeed not as good as mine but I have to say I'm impressed, it's lovely." Emma gives her a beaming smile while she as well starts eating.

After a while they were actual having a good time. They both talked about their jobs and anything important that happened to them over the years and to the surprise of them both it didn't feel like ten years had passed.

"Do you want some whipped cream on your strawberries?" Emma asks shaking the tube and putting some on the strawberry Regina was holding in her hand.

Regina licks the whipped cream of the strawberry before eating it. "Okay." She says making Emma frown.

"What?" Emma asks confused.

"I want to try again. I want to let you in again Emma." Regina says taking Emma's hand and squeezing it.

"You do?" Emma breaths out in relief.

"Yes, and I'm inviting you to dinner tomorrow night at my place. You have been putting your effort in this and I want to do the same." She stands up and Emma follows her.

"Seven o'clock, and don't be late." Regina commands and gives Emma a peck on the cheek.

* * *

Emma was clutches the steer wheel of the yellow bug her knuckles turning white. Why the hell was she nervous, she looked good. She looks in her rear-view mirror and checks herself. Why was she sweaty? She takes some tissues from pack in the car and swipes away the sweat on her forehead. Get yourself together Swan! It's dinner and things are going good! Just don't be stupid and don't fuck this up.

She takes a deep breath and opens the door of her car. She had bought a rose for Regina because she didn't want to come empty handed. She makes her way to the door and knocks three times. She let the rose roll between her fingers while she waits for the door to open.

But when the door opens she isn't met with a beautiful looking Regina, no. A handsome man opens the door with a big smile on his face.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asks.

"I…you…re…" Emma doesn't know what to say, she just keeps looking at the boy while stupid thoughts are already invading her mind.

Who is this? Is this Regina's boyfriend? No I can't think like this! But what if he is? Would Regina do that to her again? No of course she wouldn't, but what if she would. No….I can't think like this.

"Nicolas, dear. Who's at the door?" Emma hears Regina voice. She looks past the handsome man and watches as Regina comes down the stairs while she's busy buttoning up her blouse. Emma can feel the blood drain from her face. She let's go of the rose and it falls to the floor, she turns around quickly.

"ma'am?" The man asks while he watches Emma run to her car. She gets in the car, starts the engine and speeds away. She can feel tears rolling down her face. She's being stupid she knows it but still the little demons in her mind are telling her to run before she gets hurt again and right now she isn't strong enough to not listen to them.

It's dark and the first rain is falling out of the sky making it hard for Emma to see where she's going. She squeezes her eyes trying to have a better vision of the road when she's blinded by lights and her heart jumps when she hears the squeaking of wheels on concrete.

"Shit…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Our story is ending and I had a lovely time writing this and reading all your lovely comments. After this chapter we have the epilogue, what can you expect in this chapter? Some angst and some smut!**

 **Please let me know what you think, if you have requests for another story don't be afraid to ask. Kisses to you all!**

 **Chapter 15: Regina's point of view**

Regina was standing behind her stove and stirred in several pots. She opens her spices cabinet and selects several spices to spice up the food. She takes a little spoon, taste everything before putting the spices away again.

It had taken her a while but she was happy with the decision she had made to let Emma back in again. She missed Emma, her goofiness, her positivity, the way she always tried to find the best in a person but the thing Regina missed the most was the way Emma made her feel. With Emma she was loved and Emma look at her like she was the only important person in the blonde's life, she would never admit this but the few people she had dated in the past years, they couldn't make her feel like this and she wants the feeling back, the feeling of being complete.

Regina was pulled out of her thoughts by the doorbell. She puts the fire on a lower level and walks to the front door. It was only past six thirty, so it's couldn't be Emma yet.

"Nicolas?" Regina says when she sees him standing with a bottle of sparkling cider in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Good evening Regina, I hope I'm not bothering you but I have some good news." He says stepping inside the foyer.

"Do you want to sit down or do you want me to spit it out already." Regina rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Spitting it out alright." Nicolas says. "So the agency we contacted a few months ago called me half an hour ago and congratulations Regina you are going to be a mother."

Regina felt her heart beating fast when she attacked him with a hug. "I'm going to be a mother?" Regina asks wanting him to confirm it again.

"Yes you are."

Regina felt tears of happiness roll down her cheeks. When she decided to adopted and hire Nicolas as her lawyer she had expected to wait for years because Nicolas had explained to her that they rarely gave a baby to a single mother, let alone a single mom with a very demanding job but here she was crying her eyes out from pure joy.

"So can a crack this bottle?" Nicolas asks already opening the bottle he was holding. He hadn't expected to cork the plop but before Regina knew it the sparkling cider was poured over her very expensive blouse. But instead of getting mad and lasing out she started the laugh.

"I'm so sorry Regina." Nicolas says panicking. Regina holds up her hand shushing his apology.

"No harm done, dear." She keeps laughing, she's too happy to be mad right now.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and pours some cider in glasses, I'm just going to change my blouse.

Nicolas who was happy Regina wasn't mad about her blouse made his way into the kitchen when he heard the doorbell. He walked to the front door and was met with a stunning looking blonde girl.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asks. He frowned when the blonde started to ramble, he was about to tell her that Regina would be down in a minute when Regina was walking down the stairs.

"Nicolas dear. Who's at the door." He wants to asks the blonde for her name but he sees her turn around quickly like she had just seen a ghost.

"Ma'am?" He tries but the blonde is already at her car.

"Hey Regina do you know a blonde woman in a yellow bug?" He asks looking at Regina who just finished buttoning her blouse. Regina snaps up her head and comes to stand next to him, she can just see how Emma speeds away from the mansion.

"Oh! God! No! Stupid, stupid, stupid Emma!" Regina says panicking and grabbing her keys from the bowl.

"Nicolas can you make sure that my dinner doesn't burn." Regina says quickly while shutting the door and getting into her own car.

Regina knew she could easily catch up on Emma, she knew how to drive but she was starting to feel worried when the rain came pouring down. Why didn't the blonde just stay? Hadn't she learned by know that she couldn't react this quickly and judge a situation. Regina saw the yellow bug before her and speeded up more. She flashed her lights hoping that Emma would figure it out that it was her who was driving behind her. When the car didn't slow down Regina pressed down on her gas pedal and drove passed to yellow bug only to make a turn and blocking Emma from driving any further.

Regina opens the door not caring that is was raining and that she would be soaking wet in a few minutes. She rushing over to Emma's car and pulls up the car door with incredibly force.

"GET OUT!" She yells at the blonde, who looked shocked by seeing Regina there.

"REGINA! Are you crazy you could have killed us both by driving like that." Emma shouts back.

"I don't care! You were running away again! And…..I…..I wasn't going to let that happen again! You can't run again Emma! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Regina shouted out the last part, her tears were mixing with the rain and her hair was already sticking to her forehead.

"I'm sorry." Emma says. "I …I'm stupid. I just saw this guy and you with your blouse and the demons in my head took over. But I wasn't going to leave, yes I left the mansion but I wasn't going to leave this town. I have nothing to go back to and I got scared for a second, what if you had something with this guy, everything I'm doing would be for nothing. I just needed a minute to clear my mind I wasn't going to leave. I'm so very sorry."

"Emma I told you I was going to try, I was going to let you back in." Regina takes Emma's head in her hands.

"Don't you ever drive away like that again! Do you hear me?" Regina says seriously, Emma nods and Regina presses their lips together.

"I'm never going to leave again, I promise." Emma says pulling Regina closer to her.

They kiss and nip at each other's lips when they break apart Regina is the first one to speak. "Shut your car down and get in my car. I don't want to be mad anymore, I just want you." Regina says grinning, she gives Emma an encouraging kiss and walks to her own car.

They both park their cars making sure that they are no longer standing in the middle of the road. When Emma opens Regina's car door she is surprised when she doesn't find the brunette at the wheel but in the back seat.

"Come here." Regina says crooking her finger and gesturing for Emma to join her on the backseat. The moment Emma is sitting next to Regina on the backseat she is pushed against the seat and Regina straddles her. They lips connect again and only break apart when Regina pulls Emma's wet shirt over her head. The moment the clothing is out of their ways she reconnect their lips again giving a little pull on Emma lower lip making the blonde gasp. Both their heartbeats speed up and even though it's cold outside, they can only feel their bodies heat up.

"Touch me Emma. I want to feel your hands everywhere." Regina whispers in Emma's ear before kissing her neck and sucking at her pulse point. The action make Emma forget the request for a minute but she is drawn back to reality when she can feel Regina hands guided her own hands to the brunette's butt.

"Regina…" Emma moans squeezing the brunette's butt hard making her roll her hips into Emma. Emma let her fingers trace over Regina soaked blouse opening the buttons one by one, revealing honey skin to her. She let her lips trace of the freshly revealed skin, kissing and licking every spot. Regina throws her head back pushing Emma closer to her encouraging her to go on. When the last button is undone she pulls the fabric of Regina's shoulders and latches her lips to her collarbone bitten and kissing softly.

"Harder Emma." Regina gasps. "I want you to mark me. I want to be yours." Emma doesn't want to disappoint and starts sucking the skin of Regina neck hard, when she pulls back Emma can see that the skin has turn bright red.

"Yes…."

Emma pushes Regina back for a minute and grabs for the handle of the backseat, she pulls it down making the seat lie down. She lies back and grabs Regina hips making her sit on top of her. Emma grabs a hold of Regina's ass again making her grind into Emma. There's friction but not enough and it frustrates Regina immensely.

"O god Emma…..I need…..pants! Off!" Regina whines and starts to unzip Emma's jeans, pulling at the wet clothing. She pulls a little too hard and falls back hitting her head against the front seat.

"Shit!" Regina curses and hears Emma laugh loudly. Regina laughs back, she pulls the rest of Emma's pants off and starts unzipping her own. Emma sits back up and helps Regina out them. Before Regina pants are fulling off, Emma starts kissing Regina stomach making her way down and inching closer and closer to the brunette's heated core.

"Mmmm Emma….." Regina gasps running her hands through the blonde locks.

"Lie down." Emma commands and Regina is more than happy to listen to the command. Emma parts her legs and starts kissing and nipping at the skin of Regina's inner thighs. Emma can feel Regina squirm underneath her while she keeps teasing her.

"Emma….please…."

"What do you want me to do Regina?"

"Emma don't tease." Regina whines. Emma grins and places a kiss to the already soaked panties causing Regina to let out a little squeal.

"Tell me Regina!"

"Please Emma touch me, make me come." Emma smiles and starts pulling the panties down slender legs. She pushes Regina legs apart and starts feasting from the delicious heated core of the brunette. Emma let her tongue explore the brunette's folds, entering her pussy with her tongue making Regina buck against her and cry out.

"Aaaaaa mmmmmmm Emma…" Emma takes this as her que to push in a finger while sucking the already enlarged clit. Emma looks up at Regina without stopping. Regina's eyes are rolled back into her head while she clutches the side of the seat making her knuckles turn white.

"Don't stop…don't stop." Regina keeps repeating as a mantra. Emma picks up her speed and pushes a second finger into Regina enjoying how warm and wet the brunette is for her. She can already feel her walls tighten around her fingers. Emma wants to speed up her rhythm more when she feels Regina pulling at her shoulders and pulling her on top of her body and reconnecting their lips again.

"I want to look into your eyes when you make me come." Regina says panting. Emma readjust her fingers and hand making sure that the flat of her hands is pushing against Regina's clit. Emma speeds up again, she feels how Regina sneaks her own hand between their bodies and how it is pressing against her own clit. Emma moans hard when she feels herself coming closer to the edge.

"Stay with me Emma. Don't close your eyes." Regina says biting her lip while they move fast driving themselves closer and closer to the edge. Emma forces her eyes to open and looks into Regina eyes. This simple action causes Emma to go back into her memory, she can remember every smile and kiss they shared that summer, the joy of holding hands, the way their minds connect just by looking at each other. But the thing Emma remembers in this moment and she will keep remembering is the love she feels and sees in those eyes and the promise that she is going to see it every single day for the rest of her life.

"I'm staying for ever. I love you Regina."

That's the thing that drives Regina over the edge making her cry out while she comes hard. Feeling Regina come under her is enough for Emma to come undone as well. They help each other ride out their orgasms before Emma collapses on Regina.

They lie like this for a minute or two before Regina breaks the silence. "I love you too Emma, I never stopped loving you." Emma looks up at Regina can see some moisture in her eyes. Emma pushes herself up on her elbow and kisses Regina's the nose, her cheek, she kisses the tears away and ends with kissing her on the mouth.

After a while of cuddling and kissing, they stop because they can't stay forever and starts redressing. Regina watches as Emma tries to put on her wet jeans which is entirely impossible to do. She gives up and says she will just drive home in her panties. Regina takes her hand and kisses each finger.

"I want you to move in with me." Regina declares catching the blonde of guard.

"What?" Emma laughs.

"I want you to move in with me." Regina says again seriously.

"Are you one of those lesbians?" Emma says grinning at Regina.

"I mean it Emma. We have to make up for those last years and I got big new tonight that will speed up our future together." Emma frowns.

"What is it?" Emma asks curiously.

"I'm adopting. The guy you saw was my lawyer, they found me a baby." Regina says, she watches as Emma just keep starting at her with big eyes.

"Emma? Say something." Regina says getting worried when the blonde still hasn't said anything.

"I don't want to be a mommy, you will be the mommy, I'll be mom." Emma says smiling.

"You beautiful Idiot." Regina says kissing Emma again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Epilogue**

 _Regina enters the mansion and puts her keys in the bowl in the foyer. "Emma, I'm home!" She shouts out for the blonde but she doesn't get an answer. "Emma?" Regina asks but still no sound. She walks into the kitchen but no one there. She makes her way upstairs and looks into every room when she come to the master bedroom she has been sharing for the past six months with the blonde, she stops. She can feel a cold shiver run through her body when she sees open drawers and Emma pushing more stuff into a bag._

" _Emma? What going on?" Regina asks as she watches the blonde snap up her head._

" _Regina? I didn't thought you would be home already." Emma says zipping up the bag._

" _What are you doing?" Regina asks again not believing that this is really happening._

" _I'm sorry Regina, I can't do this anymore." Emma says clutching the bag in her hand._

" _Emma! You told me you would never leave me!" Regina says crying, she tries to pull Emma back but the blonde shrugs her hand away._

" _I'm sorry." Emma turns away leaving Regina alone._

Regina jumps up in the bed tears still rolling down her face. She breaths deep in and out while blinking with her eyes.

"It was only a dream, Emma is still here." She says trying to reassure herself. She turns around, the room is dark so she let hand traveling over the place where Emma is suppose the be. She can't feel her, Regina feels herself grow cold just like in her dream. She turns on the bedside lamp and sees right side of the bed empty.

"Emma?" Regina asks to the no one. She gets up and pulls on her robe. "Emma?" She asks again looking in her bathroom, she can hear the panic in her own voice. She can't find her. She opens to door and walks down the hallway worried but when she hear soft signing coming from the nursey she feels relief wash over her. She opens the door from the nursey in silence and watches the vision before her.

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_  
 _Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

 _If that mockingbird don't sing,_  
 _Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _If that diamond ring turns brass,_  
 _Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass._

 _If that looking glass gets broke,_  
 _Momma's gonna buy you a billy goat,_

 _If that billy goat don't pull,_  
 _Momma's gonna buy you a cart and a bull._

 _If that cart and bull tips over,_  
 _Momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._

 _If that dog named Rover don't bark,_  
 _Momma's gonna buy you a horse and a cart._

 _If that horse and cart fall down,_  
 _you'll still be the sweetest little baby boy in tow_ n

Regina watches from the door how Emma finishes the song, gives Henry a kiss before putting him down to sleep again. When Emma turns around and sees Regina smiling at her from the doorway she just shrugs and makes her way to her girlfriend.

"It's momma now? What happened to mom?" Regina asks letting Emma pull her into a hug.

"He can call me mom when he's a teenager right now I want to be momma."

Regina kisses Emma and forgets about the demons in her head because she's sure Emma is never going to leave her again.

 **The end.**


End file.
